Cantar es una¿maldición?
by Nacilme-Black
Summary: El profesor Dumbledore tiene preparado un castigo para todos sus alumnos un terrible castigo que incluye..¿cantar?¿y revivir actuaciones pasadas?oh,no!
1. Booomba

Hola!!!!!! Somos NacilmeBlack (conocida por fics de Draco/Ginny) y Nagini86 ( Conocida por sus fics de Ron/Hermione y los Merodeadores!). Os presentamos nuestro primer fic compartido!!!!!!

Estamos muy orgullosas de este fic y esperamos que os guste tanto como a nosotras!

Antes de que comenceis a leer, debemos deciros que este NO es un song-fic sino que los personajes están involucrados en una serie de actuaciones musicales ( muy graciosas todo hay que decirlo!).

Bueno, nada más que somos unas plastas, que lo disfruteis!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Boooooooooooooooomba **

El profesor Dumbledore se levantó con estrépito de la silla en la que desayunaba y tosió levemente para llamar la atención de los estudiantes.

-Un momento de atención, por favor. Quisiera mostrar mi preocupación por los hostiles acontecimientos entre casas ocurridos desde que hace un mes comenzara el curso –hizo un movimiento con la varita y apareció un enorme rollo de pergamino, que leyó por encima de sus gafas de media luna.-La casa Hufflepuff contra Slytherin ha tenido cinco peleas, sólo durante este mes; los Ravenclaw contra los Slytherin, ocho; los Slytherin entre ellos, cinco y los Gryffindor contra los Slytherin... –hizo una pausa- bueno sólo en esta semana han tenido diez peleas, así que imaginen el resto...

Harry y Ron se miraron sonrientes mientras Malfoy les dirigía una mirada de odio asesino.

-¿Cuántas veces os habéis pegado esta semana con los Slytherins? –les llegó la voz de Hermione por detrás, que desayunaba sentada al lado de Ginny.

Ron puso gesto pensativo.

-Eeeehm, creo que... ocho –le contestó, mientras Hermione ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, este nivel de hostilidad –continuó Dumbledore –es sólo comparable al de hace unos veinte años, y como en aquella ocasión, hemos decidido tomar medidas extraordinariamente severas.

Los alumnos se miraron con preocupación, mientras murmuraban.

-Quisiera advertirles que la gravedad del castigo es equivalente a la gravedad del problema, por lo que un hechizo invadirá nuestro colegio hasta que las cuatro casas convivan en armonía. Este hechizo puede afectarles en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento –dijo el director con una mirada penetrante.

El miedo se reflejaba en la cara de los alumnos. La cara de Ron se había vuelto del color de la tiza.

-Para demostrarles el poder de esta maldición, les mostraré lo que sucedió veinte años atrás – terminó la frase realizando un movimiento de varita.

El profesor Lupin (presente en la mesa de profesores) intentó esconderse bajo la mesa, tirando disimuladamente el tenedor al suelo, mientras Severus Snape murmuraba:

-Oh, Dios mío... por favor no, que no sea lo que yo me temo... –no pudieron escuchar el final de la frase, porque una melodía surgió de la nada y cuatro figuras envueltas en la oscuridad aparecieron justo encima de la mesa de Gryffindor.

_Everybody   
Rock your body  
Everybody  
Rock your body right   
Backstreet´s back, alright_

Un enorme foco de luz iluminó las cuatro figuras, dejando ver a los merodeadores, moviéndose sensualmente al ritmo de la música.

Sirius Black, vestido con una camisa negra abierta hasta la mitad del torso y unos ajustados pantalones vaqueros, junto con unas botas de cuero negro y el pelo negro azulado ondeando al viento, se adelantó con el ritmo de la música y comenzó a cantar. (N/As: Aquí es cuando se babea)

_Hey yeah, ohh  
Oh my God we´re back again  
Brothers, sisters, everybody sing  
We´re gonna bring you the flavor show you how  
I´ve got a question for ya  
Better answer now, yeah _

_Am I original?-_preguntaba un joven Peter Pettigrew al público vestido con unos pantalones grises y camisa del mismo color-

(_Yeah)_

_Am I the only one?_ –En ese momento todas las chicas del gran comedor se quedaron asombradas al ver a su profesor de DCAO con veinte años menos, el pelo castaño claro tapando parcialmente su cara y ataviado con unos vaqueros desgastados una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones desabrochados y una gabardina de cuero que el llegaba hasta medio muslo (N/As: Nacilme babea demasiado...)

_(Yeah)_

_Am I sexual?-_Sirius cantaba mientras se arrodillaba en el escenario haciendo que las alumnas del Gran Comedor se levantaran de sus asientos y gritaran algo histéricas (N/As: cualquiera no grita teniendo a Sirius así......suspiro)

(Yeah)

_Am I everything you need?_ –James Potter hizo su aparición con unos ajustados vaqueros azules y una camisa totalmente abierta dejando ver su bien formado pecho- _You better rock your body now!_

Mientras, Harry se tapaba la cara con las manos pensando..._Por Merlín...ese es mi padrino!! Y ese mi padre!!!! Que vergüenza..._

Harry...ese..ese..ese..ese no es Sirius??? –preguntó Hermione señalando la imagen del chico del pelo largo-

Si...-dijo Harry levemente sonrojado...

Y cuando decías que volvía??-preguntó Ginny sin apartar la vista del sexy merodeador-

_Everybody, yeah  
Rock your body, yeah  
Everybody  
Rock your body right   
Backstreet´s back, alright- _Cantaron todos juntos al ritmo de una coreografía que parecía que habían estado meses ensayando para ese preciso momento mientras todas las alumnas de Hogwarts se agolpaban delante de la mesa de Gryffindor gritando a los cuatro merodeadores-

_Now throw your hands  
Up in the air – _Tres de los merodeadores retrocedieron dejando a James cantando sólo mientras se paseaba por el escenario ofreciendo sonrisas cautivadoras a sus fans- _  
Wave ´em around like you  
Just don´t care  
If you wanna party  
Let me hear your yell (Yeah!)  
´Cause we´ve got it goin´ on again (yeah yeah) _

De nuevo los cuatro merodeadores se juntaron en una única fila volviendo a bailar acompasados con movimientos sexys que hacían las delicias de las chicas que les aplaudían visiblemente contentas y emocionadas

_Everybody, yeah  
Rock your body, yeah  
Everybody  
Rock your body right   
Backstreet´s back, alright (alright)_

Acabaron el baile los cuatro arrodillados en el improvisado escenario con la cabeza agachada mientras el foco de luz se desvanecía

_Gracias!!_ –gritaba Sirius- _Os quiero fans!! Nos vemos en el camerino..._

_Padfoot! Deja de ligar de una vez!_ –decía Lupin mientras se llevaba a Sirius del escenario contra su voluntad._  
_

De repente las figuras desaparecieron igual que habían venido y un murmullo constante inundaba el comedor

Potter! – se escuchó desde la mesa de Slytherin- No sabía que por tus venas corriera sangre de artistas, nos deleitaras con alguna balada romántica?? –se burló Malfoy.

Alumnos por favor –pidió la atención Dumbledore- habrán observado que el hechizo consiste en expresar sus sentimientos cantando. Ese hechizo se encuentra en todas las bebidas de Hogwarts –en ese momento todas las personas que iban a beber de su zumo de calabaza dejaron rápidamente la copa en la mesa y la miraron con extrañeza- por lo que tarde o temprano...todos cantaran –dijo con una sonrisa- pero para que no os de vergüenza, cada día recordaremos actuaciones de los alumnos de hace algunos años- Lupin y Snape se miraron asustados- y los profesores predicaremos también con el ejemplo por lo que...que suene la música de nuevo!!!

El profesor Dumbledore cogió su copa y le dio un largo sorbo, de repente una música veraniega comenzó a inundar el salón mientras el director aumentaba de peso, su túnica se ponía de unos extraños colores fosforitos y su voz cambiaba a una varios tonos más graves

Booooooooombaaaaaaaaaa

De algún lugar del comedor salían unas voces haciéndole el coro a Dumbledore quien había bajado del atril de la mesa de profesores y se paseaba por delante de las cuatro mesas contemplando a los estudiantes con una sonrisa en la cara mientras dichos alumnos abrían desmesuradamente la boca y dejaban caer la cuchara de sus cereales sin poder pestañear mirando asombrados a su director.

_Un movimiento sensual (sensual)_

_Un movimiento muy sexy (sexy) _

_Un movimiento muy sexy (sexy) _

_Y aquí viene el director con el baile que es una (bomba) _

El profesor Dumbledore bailaba al ritmo de la música y pronto la profesora McGonagall y Hagrid se animaron a bailar con él tal y como dictaba la canción

Mientras en la mesa de Gryffindor...

Hermione, dime que no es verdad –decía Ron tapándose los ojos con las manos pero viendo entre los dedos- dime que nuestro director no está haciendo un "movimiento muy sexy" con esa túnica verde fosforito!!

Y ahora, como voy a tenerle respeto al director!! Después de verle bailando....¿sensualmente?

Oh vamos, yo lo encuentro divertido! –decía Ginny al lado de Hermione- mirad que bien se lo pasa!!

_Para bailar esto es una (bomba) _

_para gozar esto es una (bomba) _

_para menear esto es una (bomba) _

_Y las mujeres lo bailan así _

Vamos alumnos todos a bailar conmigo!! –decía Dumbledore muy metido en su actuación.

_una mano en la cabeza _

_una mano en la cabeza _

_un movimiento sexy _

_un movimiento sexy _

_una mano en la cintura _

_una mano en la cintura _

_un movimiento sexy _

_un movimiento sexy _

_Y ahora empiezo a menear _

Venga Minerva, ahora...hacia abajo!! – decía el director animando a la jefa de casa de Gryffindor- (N/A: Dumbledore!! No la animes que con 70 años Minnie ya no está para esos trotes!!)

_suavecito para abajo, para abajo, para abajo _

_suavecito para arriba, para arriba, para arriba _

_suavecito para abajo, para abajo, para abajo _

_suavecito para arriba, para arriba, para arriba _

El director comenzaba a hacer círculos con la cintura bajando hacia el suelo a su lado. Tanto Hagrid como McGonagall le imitaban mientras varios alumnos osados habían sido sucumbidos por la música y bailaban bajando y subiendo tal y como Dumbledore les decía.

Y en la mesa de Slytherin...

Ese viejo chiflado! Ya podría haber elegido una canción mejor y...que decir de esa túnica! –decía Pansy indignada.

Ya veréis cuando se entere mi padre de que Dumbledore finalmente ha perdido la chaveta–dijo Malfoy sonriendo de forma malvada-

_Sexy mami (sensual) _

_Un movimiento sensual (sensual) _

_Un movimiento muy sexy (sexy) _

_Un movimiento muy sexy (sexy) _

_Y aquí viene el director con el baile que es una (bomba) _

Dumbledore hacía caso omiso las risas y burlas de algunos alumnos y seguía bailando y disfrutando de la canción como un niño de cinco años, y se esforzaba en hacer los movimientos lo más sexy y sensual que podía. (N/A: muuuajajajaja Dumbledore haciendo movimientos sensuales muuuaaajajaja)

_Pero este cuento se acaba, acaba, acaba _

_acaba, acaba, acábalo _

_y acaba, acaba, acaba, acaba, acábalo _

_y acaba, acaba, acaba, acaba, acábalo _

_y acaba, acaba, acaba, acaba, acábalo_

En la mesa de los profesores...

Si..menos mal, por fin se acaba...no soportaría más la vergüenza de ver a nuestro director en esta situación...y tal y como la otra vez...esto no ha hecho más que empezar...-murmuraba Snape para sus adentros-

Por Merlin! Que trauma volver a ver aquella actuación!! Vale que era joven, inocente y con ideas descabelladas pero hacer de aquel grupo muggle...no sé como Sirius siempre nos convencía...espero que esa sea mi única actuación- pensaba Lupin que todavía seguía escondido debajo de la mesa-

Bueno alumnos –decía Dumbledore de nuevo con su voz, la música se había desvanecido y su túnica había vuelto a un color morado oscuro- ya veis que no debéis tener vergüenza a cantar y bebed con cuidado ya que el próximo en cantar...puede ser cualquiera de ustedes!! Que tengan un buen día!-se despidió asustando a todos los alumnos que se miraban unos a otros esperando que alguien se pusiera a cantar de un momento a otro-

Venga chicos, ya podéis mirar, Dumbledore ha dejado de cantar y parece que su túnica vuelve a tener un color normal –decía Hermione retomando su desayuno-

Lo dices en serio?- preguntó asustado Ron- no quiero volver a encontrarme con esa visión del profesor Dumbledore una especie de tortura-dijo en un susurro-

Siii –contestó aburrida-

Bueno y ahora que ya ha acabado el espectáculo...que clase nos toca? –preguntó Harry sin poder mirar a la mesa de profesores-

Transformaciones!

El trío se dirigió al aula de transformaciones, por los pasillos no se dejaba de murmurar sobre el hechizo que Dumbledore había puesto en Hogwarts y como no, de su gran número triunfal moviendo la cintura, pero lo más comentado por todas las chicas del colegio era quienes eran esos cuatro chicos tan guapos y porqué uno de ellos era igual que Harry Potter.

Oh vamos Harry, no te pongas así por lo menos la actuación no estuvo tan mal y no salieron haciendo de The Darkness

De quien??? –preguntaron Ron y Harry a la vez-

Oh nadie, un grupo muggle –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa al imaginarse a Sirius con el mono plateado, la melena con las puntas tintadas de rosa fucsia y cantando en falsete-

Hey Potter –dijo Malfoy casi escupiendo el apellido- ese ser despreciable que bailaba era tu padre no? Tiene la misma cara de idiota que tu...sólo le falta tener la cara rajada del hijo...Ahora entiendo de donde sales tú –dijo con una medio sonrisa malvada mientras Harry apretaba los puños y se controlaba por no matarle allí mismo-

Vete a la mierda Malfoy!! –dijo Ron llevándose a Harry de allí seguido de Hermione-

Como lo pille le voy a quitar las ganas de sonreír porque le dejaré sin dientes! –decía Harry realmente cabreado-

Venga Harry, Malfoy recibirá su merecido, estoy convencida que esto de cantar va a estar...muy divertido –dijo Hermione con una mirada enigmática.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Recomendaciones de las autoras:

1-No creáis q nos gustan las canciones del fic, las ponemos porque quedan bien. La primera es Everybody de los Backstreet Boys, y la segunda es Bomba de King Africa.

2-Recomendamos encarecidamente que escuchéis las canciones al mismo tiempo que leéis el fic (tiene mucha gracia pensar en Sirius mientras escuchas a los Backstreet Boys)

3-Esperad ansiosamente nuestro próximo capitulo: Un Malfoy nunca canta!

Por cierto...........DEJAD REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVOR..... ojillos suplicantes de las dos autoras


	2. Un Malfoy NUNCA canta

Hola, hola, hola, ya estamos aquí de nuevo!!!!! Esperamos no haberos hecho esperar demasiado pero había que haceros sufrir...jejeje.

Y ahora.........a leer!!

**2-Un Malfoy nunca canta**

Al día siguiente de la memorable actuación de Dumbledore y (sobre todo) de los Merodeadores, el colegio era un hervidero de rumores y de estudiantes asustados, molestos o emocionados por el castigo de Dumbledore.

Hermione lo consideraba absurdo aunque entretenido, Ginny creía que iba a ser muy divertido, y Harry y Ron estaban alucinados y cabreados (y aterrados ante la idea de salir a cantar). Lavender y Parvati eran de la opinión de Ginny, y Seamus y Dean llevaban un cachondeo enorme.

Tampoco a Malfoy parecía hacerle ninguna gracia.

-¡Esto es increíble! ¡Como al viejo se le ha ido definitivamente la cabeza, a nosotros nos toca hacer el ridículo, y ni siquiera podemos quejarnos porque es un castigo de la escuela! –decía indignado a cualquiera que quisiera escucharlo.

Harry y Ron se encontraron con Hermione y Ginny en las puertas del Gran Comedor, y se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor a desayunar, mientras las chicas charlaban animadamente.

De nuevo, no habían pasado ni siquiera unos minutos cuando el profesor Dumbledore reclamó su atención.

-Por favor, señores y señoritas, dejen lo que estén haciendo unos minutos. Es el momento de otra memorable actuación de hace veinte años –exclamó alegremente mientras las luces se apagaban y dos siluetas borrosas aparecían justo encima de la mesa de Slytherin.

Un joven Severus Snape apareció de entre la oscuridad apoyado en la espalda de otro joven rubio con una larga melena hasta la espalda. Era ni más ni menos que (N/As: si!!!!!!! Es él!!!!!) Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco.

Iban ataviados con unas ajustadas mallas y unas enormes botas de piel de leopardo, así como unas chaquetas de cuero unas cuatro tallas más grandes. Pero lo más estridente eran las camisetas de color fucsia y amarillo canario que llevaban el logo "Night's King" en morado.

_At first I was afraid-_ Snape comenzó la canción "I will survive".

_I was petrified _–siguió Lucius con voz muy aguda. De pronto ambos se giraron para quedar frente a frente y siguieron cantando con mucha energía.

_Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side  
But then I spent so many nights thinkin how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong and I learned how to get along  
And so you're back  
From outer space  
I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed that stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I'd known for just one second you'd be back to bother me  
Go on now go  
Walk out the door  
Just turn around now  
Cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
You think I'd crumble  
You think I'd lay down and die_

La música seguía sonando y la mayoría de los alumnos permanecían mudos de asombro mirando al temido profesor de pociones y al respetado padre de Malfoy bailando como dos locas en el escenario.

Ronald Weasley señaló a Lucius Malfoy con el dedo y a continuación estalló en sonoras carcajadas, que hicieron que cayera de la silla al suelo y lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, mientras Harry lo miraba todavía asombrado. Pero el moreno no tardó en seguir el pelirrojo en las carcajadas y pronto toda la mesa de Gryffindor comenzó a reír de forma incontrolada.

Pero no sólo ellos reían. Los Ravenclaws y los Hufflepuffs miraban al Snape de botas de piel de leopardo y al profesor de su época alternativamente, mientras reían sin ningún disimulo.

Sólo la mesa de Slytherin estaba completamente callada. En parte porque la mirada de Draco Malfoy era de odio profundo, en parte porque el espectáculo era bochornoso. Mientras tanto el par seguía cantando...

_Oh no not I  
I will survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
I'll survive  
I will survive  
Hey, hey!_ – ambos comenzaron a bailar en la mesa de Slytherin moviéndose, si es que era posible con esos tacones, cada uno hacia una parte de la mesa mientras cantaban con una sonrisa en la boca. (n/As: Alguien había visto a Lucius sonreír?? Da asco eh?)

_It took all the strength I had not to fall apart  
Kept tryin hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart  
And I spent o-so many nights just feelin sorry for myself  
I used to cry  
But now I hold my head up high  
And you see me  
Somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you  
And so you felt like droppin in and just expect me to be free  
Well now I'm saving all my lovin for someone who's lovin me  
  
Go on now go  
Walk out the door  
Just turn around now  
Cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with good-bye,  
You think I'd crumble  
You think I'd lay down and die  
Oh no not I_

Por supuesto, en la mesa de los profesores no pasaba desapercibida la canción y todas las miradas se fijaban en cierto profesor de pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda.

Las carcajadas de Remus Lupin eran sólo comparables a las de cierto pelirrojo de Gryffindor. Cómo él estuvo a punto de caer de la silla pero le dio tiempo a sujetarse a la mesa

-Severus, lo siento...jajaja. Mira que me reí hace veinte años pero es que te veo y....y no puedo dejar de reir!!

Snape no contestó, pero no hacia falta ya que su más terrible mirada fue dirigida al profesor de DCAO.

_I will survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
I'll survive  
I will survive_

La canción terminó entre grandes gritos, aplausos, silbidos y como no, risas de todas las casas, exceptuando Slytherin claro está.

Cabe decir que el desayuno duró varias horas ya que ningún alumno podía contener tanto tiempo la risa como para acabar de desayunar. Las bromas a los slytherins fueron constantes, y la actuación fue tan memorable que Ron afirmó que ese había sido el mejor desayuno de su vida.

A la hora de la cena la situación no había mejorado para cierto rubio platino. Los rumores sobre la tendencia sexual del padre de Draco eran tantos que no podía pasarlos por alto y las risas mal disimuladas de sus propios compañeros de casa, le hicieron estallar finalmente. Se levantó de su asiento y con un golpe seco que hizo crujir la mesa entera, comenzó a gritar.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡BUENO YA ESTÁ BIEN!!!!!!!! ¡¡ESTOY HARTO DE VUESTROS CUCHICHEOS, MI PADRE NO ES GAY!! -parecía que iba a sentarse, pero de pronto volvió a levantarse y a gritar- ¡¡¡Y ADEMÁS UN MALFOY NUNCA CANTA!! –terminó bebiendo un trago de su zumo de calabaza, y murmuró lentamente "oh, no...".

La luz volvió a apagarse, el comedor se sumió en la oscuridad, aunque de pronto se encendieron un par de velas justo detrás de Malfoy, alumbrando tenuemente su negro traje de chaqueta y su camisa blanca, así como un sombrero que tapaba su pelo peinado hacia atrás y una corbata de seda negra. Nadie sabía como, había subido a la mesa de Slytherin y comenzó a mover lentamente los hombros al copas de la música que sonaba.

-Creo que esto me va a gustar, el padre y el hijo haciendo el ridículo el mismo día –comentó Ron al oído de Harry que asintió con una malévola sonrisa.

_Mi mirada se defiende  
Pero se muere de ganas y tú ya lo sabes  
Todo el día y toda la noche  
Tu recuerdo no se pierde  
Y tu ya lo sabes  
Ahora arriba  
Ahora abajo  
30 grados fahrenheit es tu perfume  
que quema  
hablas tanto hablo demasiado  
porque si te miro no me callo  
entonces hazme callar_

Draco comenzó a cantar de forma sexy mientras se desprendía de su sombrero sobre la mesa, mirando de forma seductora.

_tu sabes lo que quiero y que busco...  
collo spalle mento  
yo soy un bastardo crónico  
abrázame fuerte  
el pecho me sonríe perverso  
si me equivoco grita y luego  
uno a mi uno a ti ...  
uno para todos  
_

Cierto pelirrojo (en realidad el único) miraba con rencor hacia "Tiziano" Malfoy mientras veía babear a todo el público femenino.

-Esto no me gusta –le murmuró Harry al oído- Malfoy debería hacer el ridículo, no cantar seductoramente!!

-Ough...no digas Malfoy y seductoramente en una misma frase, me dan ganas de vomitar –dijo Ron adquiriendo un tono verde-

-Uuufff...será idiota, creído e insoportable pero está buenísimo! – dijo Ginny suspirando-

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo – murmuró Hermione, pero rectificó al sentir las miradas asesinas de Ron y Harry- digoooo que bueno, que...que es totalmente repugnante y vomitivo! Si, eso quería decir!

-Nos acercamos? –sugirió Ginny a Hermione.

-Si –respondió la prefecta sin dudar y ambas chicas se levantaron para apreciar más de cerca la actuación de Malfoy (Nota de Nacilme: esperarme que yo también voy!!!! Nota de Nagini: me solidarizo con Ron y Harry, Malfoy da asco!)

_y descansa tus tendones  
y recobra aliento y sécate  
tu ya...lo sabes  
mi mirada se defiende  
pero si te ve se rinde  
y tu ya...lo sabes  
ahora arriba  
ahora abajo  
vientre, pies, cintura  
alas de los dioses  
tus ojos  
ríes tanto río demasiado  
y ahora con el labio dejo espacio  
déjame el espacio ...  
  
tu sabes lo que quiero y que busco...  
collo spalle mento  
yo soy un bastardo crónico  
abrázame fuerte  
el pecho me sonríe perverso  
si me equivoco grita y luego  
uno a mi uno a ti...  
uno para todos_

Malfoy comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta cuando la lluvia empezó a caer sobre la figura del rubio mojándole la camisa blanca que dejaba entrever el torso bien formado del Slytherin (N. De Nacilme: necesito una ducha fria!!!jajaja) y continuó cantando mientras se desanudaba la corbata recalcando la palabra **PERVERSO**.

_cicatriz después la luz  
y quema y habla de ti  
todo tiene un juego y todos  
vamos dentro al fuego  
cicatriz y...  
después la luz y...  
es un juego...  
Todos dentro al fuego  
  
tu sabes lo que quiero y que busco...  
collo spalle mento  
yo soy un bastardo crónico  
abrázame fuerte  
el pecho me sonríe perverso  
si me equivoco grita y luego  
uno a mi uno a ti...  
uno para todos  
_  
_cicatriz después la luz  
y quema y habla de ti  
todo tiene un juego y todos  
vamos dentro al fuego  
cicatriz después la luz  
y quema y habla de ti  
todo tiene un juego  
por favor pero...  
al infierno te vas tu ! _

La lluvia cesó dando paso a fuertes aplausos, sobretodo del sector femenino que además gritaban cosas como "Guapoooo" "Tio buenooo" y algunos todavía peores como el canto que iniciaron Parvati y Lavender en Gryffindor "Malfoy, capullo, queremos un hijo tuyo!!" .

Draco sonrió a todas sus fans y antes de saltar de la mesa de Slytherin y dirigirse hacia su sala común rodeado de sus guardaespaldas dijo:

-Gracias a todas y...por cierto, mi sala común está abierta para vosotras.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, aquí queda el segundo capitulo, que os ha parecido??

-A nosotras nos ha encantado!! Sobre todo ese Malfoy tooodo mojado y cantando esa canción!!! Nacilme babea todo el teclado de nuevo con cara de satisfacción

-Oye!! Habla por ti Nacilme, porque Malfoy cantando mojado es...simplemente horroroso!!! A MÍ MEE GUSTA MÁS MaLfoy padre, con esas mallitas, esas melenassssssss!!!!!!!!!!!! MuajajajajajajajajajajajajajJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA!!!!!!!

-Ah y gracias a todas y a todos ( hay algún xico por ahí???. No! Malfoy padre no cuenta! Jajajaja) por vuestros reviews, ha sido genial!! Así que...enviad más!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview Nagini le da un golpe en la cabeza a Nacilme

-Tia que te enganchas! Weno q gracias y q nos vemos en el próximo chap q tendrá como invitado especial a.... ¡SORPRESAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

AAAAAAAADIOOOOOS!!!

PD: PASAROS POR NUESTRO GRUPO DE HARRY POTTER Y UNIROS!!! somos un grupo de msn llamado HPRiddikulus!!! Por cierto si alguien sabe de grupos....necesitamos vuestra ayuda!!! 

OS ESPERAMOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. ¿¿¡¡Hermione?

**¡¡¿¿Hermione??!!**

El Gran Comedor estaba absolutamente lleno. Y sólo eran las siete y media de la mañana.

Los alumnos esperaban ansiosamente al director para que les mostrara la primera actuación del día. Después de las memorables actuaciones (cada una por razones bien distintas) de los merodeadores y de Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape, los estudiantes querían ver más.

Cuando Harry y Ron se despertaron, ni Seamus, ni Neville, ni Dean estaban ya en la habitación. Y para su sorpresa, cuando llegaron al gran comedor, Ginny y Hermione ya estaban preparadas para recibir al profesor Dumbledore.

-¡Buenos días! –saludó Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hola, dormilones! –dijo Ginny alegremente. Harry y Ron se miraron con complicidad.

-¿Estáis esperando algo, chicas? –preguntó Ron alzando una ceja.

-Noooooooooooooooooooooooo –dijeron ellas a la vez, haciendo gestos negativos con las manos.

-¿Nosotras? ¿Cómo podéis pensar eso? –dijo Hermione con aire dolido.

-Estos chicos... –dijo Ginny con superioridad. En ese momento se oyeron unos murmullos de alegría desde la otra punta del Comedor. El profesor Dumbledore había llegado.

-Bueno, parece que estaban todos ustedes esperándome –dijo con una gran sonrisa. –Parece ser que mi castigo está gustándoles mucho ¿eh? –varias chicas asintieron fervorosamente con la cabeza, recordando la actuación del día anterior de Draco Malfoy.

-Entonces –dijo al tiempo que se aproximaba a su silla en la mesa de profesores y realizaba un movimiento de varita -¡Que empiece el espectáculo!

Como de costumbre, las luces se apagaron y una figura borrosa apareció en la mesa de Gryffindor. Algunos alumnos aplaudieron de la emoción, y al hacerse la luz, muchas chicas gritaron de emoción al reconocer a uno de los Merodeadores, mientras Harry se golpeaba con la cabeza en la mesa de madera.

De pronto, una voz (muy parecida a la de James Potter) anunció con gran alegría:

-¡Señoras y señoritas, con y para vosotras, el graaaaaaaan: SIRIUS BLACK!

_Tú dirás que estoy loco  
loco loco loco  
pensarás que estoy loco_

_loco de atar_

_y es verdad que estoy loco  
loco loco loco  
loco por poderte besar_

La música era pegadiza y los movimientos sexys de Sirius contribuían a que la canción mejorara mucho. De pronto surgieron detrás de Sirius dos chicas, vestidas con unos cortos vaqueros (muy MUY cortos), unas camisetas negras con letras doradas y unas botas de tacón altísimas. Sirius se acercó a una de ellas meneando la cadera y siguió con la canción.

_Dime dónde estás nena  
dime adonde vas nena  
por qué siempre das  
sólo una de cal  
y dos de arena  
no lo dudes más  
chica  
déjate llevar chica  
que la música te  
invita  
_

Al llegar a este fragmento de la canción, todas las chicas del Gran Comedor gritaban, aplaudían, lloraban y se tiraban de los pelos mientras admiraban la completa y bien formada anatomía de Sirius, completamente visible a través de una chaqueta de cuero con sus iniciales grabadas en letras plateadas, y unos pantalones anchos complementados con unas zapatillas blancas y negras. Su largo pelo negro se movía con cada movimiento del propietario y unas cuantas cadenas en el pantalón eran su único complemento.

Se acercó a la otra chica, y siguió cantando.

_Quiero verte aqui nena  
y tocar tu piel  
con sabor a miel  
menta y canela  
déjame sentir chica_

_lo mejor de ti chica  
la emocion se multiplica_

Todas las chicas se habían apiñado en la mesa de Gryffindor para mirar un poco más de cerca a Sirius, y bailaban como locas mientras gritaban cosas mucho peores que las que le dijeron a Malfoy.

-¡Oh Dios mío! –dijo Ginny con los ojos desorbitados, mientras miraba a Sirius sin perderse ningún detalle.

_-_Creo que cuando vea a Sirius voy a pedirle que repita la actuación, porque si lo hace tan bien como ahora, me fugo con él –declaró Hermione, mientras sin poder evitarlo seguía el ritmo de la música con los hombros. Ginny la imitó y en pocos segundos ambas estaban bailando encima de los bancos de madera, justo por debajo del Sirius adolescente.

Muchas chicas de Gryffindor siguieron su ejemplo y comenzaron a bailar por su propia voluntad de forma sexy y provocadora (N/As: a Sirius seguro que le hubiera gustado mucho!!!!).

_Tú dirás que estoy loco  
loco loco loco  
pensarás que estoy loco  
loco de atar  
y es verdad que estoy loco  
loco loco loco loco_

_loco por poderte besar_

_Dime de qué vas nena  
de qué lado estás nena  
que desperdiciar una noche  
así es una pena  
Déjate besar chica  
que tu boca me incita  
y la mía te necesita_

Harry y Ron contemplaban a las chicas mudos de asombro, sin ni siquiera un comentario irónico. Neville, Dean y Seamus, por otra parte, se dedicaban a mirar a las chicas bailando, lo cual les parecía bastante entretenido.

_Tú dirás que estoy loco  
loco loco loco  
pensarás que estoy loco  
loco de atar  
y es verdad que estoy loco  
loco loco loco loco_

_loco por poderte besar_

_no lo dudes más chica  
déjate llevar chica  
que la música te invita_

El Gran Comedor se parecía más a una discoteca que al comedor de un colegio. Todas las chicas, sin excepción (las Slytherin no parecían darle mucha importancia a que el chico fuera un Gryffindor, se fijaban más en... otras cosas)bailaban al ritmo que imponía Sirius, quien meneaba las caderas y los hombros haciendo las delicias de las chicas, al ritmo de una coreografía muy bien escenificada.Sin embargo había varios alumnos que no lo estaban pasando muy bien.

-¡Tu padrino es una especie de... terror de las nenas! –decía Ron señalando al Sirius adolescente y mirando a Hermione y Ginny moviendo las caderas.

_-_¿Por qué demonios todos los miembros de mi familia tienen que hacer el ridículo más espantoso? –preguntó Harry, escondiéndose entre las manos.

-Esto sólo tiene algo bueno –dijo Ron mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin –Malfoy lo está pasando igual de mal que nosotros.

El rubio miraba a Sirius completamente furioso. Esperaba que todas las chicas estuvieran esperándolo a él y se había encontrado con el estúpido padrino del cara-rajada haciendo movimientos sexys y con todas las alumnas derritiéndose con la música.

Y mientras tanto, Sirius llegaba ya al final de la canción entre gritos de: "Guapo" "Tío bueno" "Estás más bueno que el pan con chocolate" etc...

_Tú dirás que estoy loco  
loco loco loco  
pensarás que estoy loco  
loco de atar  
y es verdad que estoy loco  
loco loco loco loco_

_loco por poderte besar._

El baile terminó con las dos bailarinas abrazadas a Sirius, pasándole las manos por el pecho y la espalda (N/As: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! que suerte acariciar esa anatomía de Sirius!!!!!!!!!) mientras Sirius dirigía una mirada profunda a todas sus "fans".

-Nos vemos, chicas... –dijo con voz seductora antes de desvanecerse.

Se escuchó un "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." general y las chicas volvieron a sus asientos con pocas ganas y comentando ciertos "aspectos peculiares" de la anatomía del cantante.

Ginny se sentó en el banco con cara de satisfacción y una gran sonrisa, mientras Hermione se dejaba caer en el asiento con expresión embobada. Ambas suspiraron a la vez.

-¡Esto es repugnante! –dijo Ron con cara de asco.

-Dímelo a mí –contestó Harry con cara de cansancio.

-Pues yo creo que es fantástico –dijo Ginny todavía sonriendo y con la mirada perdida.

-Estoy deseando ver a tu padre, Harry –dijo Hermione con vehemencia. De pronto su cara se iluminó -¡Y al profesor Lupin! –terminó suspirando y mirando hacia el profesor de DCAO, quien parecía bastante abochornado por la actuación de su mejor amigo.

-Creo que me voy a clase –dijo Ron mirando a su mejor amiga como si se hubiera vuelto loca, y levantándose de la silla.

-Me voy contigo –decidió Harry al ver la cara de felicidad de Ginny.

A la hora de la comida, Harry y Ron se sentaron lo más alejados posibles de Hermione, Ginny, Lavender y Parvati, quienes no habían dejado de comentar ni uno sólo de los detalles de la actuación del padrino de Harry.

A la hora de la cena las chicas se habían calmado un poco, y ya sólo hablaban de Sirius cada media hora, por lo que Harry y Ron volvieron a sentarse con ellas como de costumbre. Esta vez la cena transcurrió sin sorpresas, y todos los platos fueron retirados de la mesa cuando los estudiantes terminaron. Pero cuando ya estaban a punto de marcharse a sus salas comunes, el profesor Dumbledore volvió a dirigirse a ellos.

-Sentaos un momento más, por favor –pidió amablemente. –Quisiera anunciaros que los colegios Durmstrang y Beauxbatons han decidido... participar en nuestro pequeño juego y han enviado unos voluntarios de intercambio. Démosles una cálida bienvenida, por favor.

A las palabras de Dumbledore las grandes puertas del Comedor se abrieron y aparecieron dos pequeños grupos de gente. Víctor Krum iba a la cabeza del grupo de Durmstrang con otros diez estudiantes, y el grupo de Beauxbatons estaba encabezado por Fleur Delacour, quien parecía muy divertida ante la idea de cantar y bailar.

Los Beauxbatons se sentaron con los Ravenclaws, mientras los Durmstrang se sentaban en la mesa de Slytherin.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no, no, no, no! ¡Esto no puede ser! –gimoteaba Ron viendo como se sentaban el jugador de quidditch y la rubia medio veela. Se giró hacia Harry en busca de comprensión -¡Voy a hacer el ridículo delante de ellos! ¡Esto es horrible!

-VAMOS a hacer el ridículo, Ron –dijo Harry con voz amargada. Pero, para sorpresa de Harry, la cara de Ron se iluminó de pronto.

-Claro... si ellos están aquí... ¡Significa que ellos también cantaran! –de pronto el pelirrojo parecía muy feliz ante la idea de ver a Víctor Krum bailando "La bomba" como Dumbledore.

-Vamos a hacer un brindis por la amistad entre los colegios, por favor –pidió Dumbledore. Todos alzaron sus copas con un poco de miedo. -¡Salud! –dijo el director bebiendo.

-¡Salud! –contestaron todos los alumnos bebiendo a la vez.

Ginny miró hacia Harry y Ron, que no parecían haber sido afectados por el hechizo. Hizo un gesto de disgusto y miró hacia Hermione.

-Nada, estos chicos parecen inmunes... ¡¿Hermione?! –preguntó con ojos atónitos. Todo el Comedor se giró para ver a la chica. Su pelo crecía rápidamente hasta la cintura, y en vez de el uniforme, vestía un pequeño top desgarrado y con las orillas deshechas, así como un pantalón de cuero de cintura bajísima y muchas pulseritas indias en la mano derecha.

Hermione se puso en pie de un salto sobre el banco de madera y subió a la mesa con un movimiento sensual. La música comenzó a sonar.

-¡¡¿¿HERMIONE??!! –gritaron Dean, Seamus, Neville, Harry y un atónito (pero gratamente impresionado) Ron.

Mientras la música sonaba, Hermione movía las caderas describiendo círculos y se pasaba las manos por el pelo.

_Suerte que en el Sur hayas nacido,  
Y que burlemos las distancias  
Suerte que es haberte conocido,  
Y por ti amar tierras extrañas _

Mientras cantaba y bailaba, Hermione se paseaba por la mesa de Gryffindor, donde los chicos la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos.

_Yo puedo escalar los Andes,  
solo, por ir a contar tus lunares  
Contigo celebro y sufro todo,  
mis alegrías y mis males_

Bajó de un salto de la mesa de Gryffindor y se subió a la de Hufflepuff, donde había varios chicos con la boca abierta.

_Lero lorebray...sabes que  
Estoy a tus pies.  
  
Contigo mi vida,  
Quiero vivir la vida.  
Y lo que me queda de vida,  
Quiero vivir contigo._

Hermione se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a bailar suavemente, con delicadeza, lo que hizo que varios chicos de Hufflepuff se tuvieran que desatar el nudo de la corbata.

_Suerte que es tener labios sinceros,  
Para besarte con más ganas  
Suerte que mis pechos sean pequeños,  
Y no los confundas con montañas  
  
_Lanzando un beso con la punta de los dedos, Hermione se despidió de la mesa de Hufflepuff, para subir ágilmente a la de Ravenclaw. Los chicos ya se habían repuesto de la impresión y vitoreaban a Hermione, mientras seguían el ritmo de la canción dando palmas en la mesa.

_Suerte que heredé las piernas firmes,  
Para correr si un día hace falta  
  
Y estos dos ojos que me dicen,  
Que han de llorar cuando te vayas  
  
Lero lorebray...sabes que,  
Estoy a tus pies  
_

También se despidió de los Ravenclaws, esta vez con un movimiento sexy de cadera, y subió a la mesa de Slytherin. Allí todos los chicos la recibieron con aplausos y con gritos de ánimo, mientras ella movía la cadera describiendo círculos de arriba abajo. Se acercó hacía donde estaba Víctor Krum (justo delante de Draco Malfoy, quien no dejaba de mirarla todavía con los ojos muy abiertos) y girándose hacía él siguió cantando.

_Contigo, mi vida  
Quiero vivir la vida.  
Y lo que me queda de vida,  
Quiero vivir contigo  
  
Lero lorebray...sabes que,  
Estoy a tus pies  
Lero lorebray  
La felicidad tiene tu nombre y tu piel_

Y justo después de depositar un suave beso en la mejilla de Krum, velozmente se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde sus compañeros formaron un griterío enorme, con silbidos, aplausos y vítores, mientras la mayoría de los chicos del Gran Comedor se quitaban la corbata y le daban vueltas por encima de sus cabezas en señal de alegría.

Sin titubear ni un momento, Hermione pasó por delante de Naville, Dean, Seamus y Harry, a quienes también mandó un beso con la mano, y se plantó delante de Ron.

_Contigo, mi vida  
Quiero vivir la vida.  
Y lo que me queda de vida,  
Quiero vivir contigo  
  
Ya sabes mi vida, estoy hasta el cuello por ti,  
Y si sientes algo así, quiero que te quedes junto a mí._

Y mientras sonaban las últimas notas de la canción, moviéndose acompasadamente se dejó caer en la mesa de Gryffindor y besó a Ron en la punta de la nariz.

Cuando la música terminó Hermione se quedó allí un segundo, quieta sin saber que hacer. Minutos después, tanto las chicas como chicos (muchos más chicos, naturalmente) se acercaban a ella en medio de un enorme jaleo.

Ginny llegó antes que nadie y la abrazó muy fuerte con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡¡ESTO HA SIDO CASI MEJOR QUE LO DE SIRIUS!! –gritó, pero luego se quedó pensativa. –Bueno mejor no, porque el culo de Sirius...

Pero Hermione no parecía muy contenta.

-¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ! ¡POR FAVOR, QUE VERGÜENZA! –pedía con la cara completamente roja. Y en menos de medio minuto, Ginny se las había apañado para sacarla del Gran Comedor.

-¡Increíble! –decía Seamus.

-¡Fantástico! –exclamó Dean.

-Genial –susurró Neville con admiración.

-Ha sido... –Harry se quedó pensando la mejor palabra para describirlo –Impresionante.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Ron, quien se había quedado quieto como una estatua después de recibir el beso de Hermione.

-Es... simplemente... perfecta –dijo en un susurro.

-Tío, no sabía que Hermione estaba tan buen.. –pero Seamus no pudo acabar la frase porque la mirada que Ron le dirigió le cortó el habla. Seamus tragó saliva –Estoo... que bailaba tan bien, quiero decir.

Tampoco Víctor Krum parecía muy recuperado. Tenía una sonrisa en la boca y parecía muy feliz, aunque un poco despistado, porque varios de sus compañeros le hablaban y no podía contestarles.

-Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir –dijo Harry divertido mirando todavía la cara de embobado de su mejor amigo, cuando casi media hora después el Gran Comedor había quedado ya casi vacío.

-Sí, será mejor –le dijo Dean a Seamus muy bajito, para que sólo le oyera él –porque yo necesito una ducha fría, y con urgencia.

-¡Yo primero! –gritó Seamus, y se lanzó escaleras arriba seguido de Dean y de la mirada atónita de Harry y Neville.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(se escuchan gritos de fondo y se van acercando)

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIRIUS, TIO BUENO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –canta Nacilme.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MACIZORRO!!!!!!!! –dice Nagini con los ojos iluminados.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GUAPÍSIMO!!!!!!!!!!! –prosigue Nacilme con alegría.

-¡¡Y esa Hermy, que bien que lo hace!! –dice Nagini, feliz.

-¬¬... Me quedo con Sirius...

-¡¡Y yo con Oliver!!

-Bueno, vamos a despedirnos ya, que a Nagini le ha dado el ataque con Oliver Wood y le puede durar hasta la semana que viene... (se oyen a lo lejos gritos de "¡¡¡¡¡OLIIIIIIIIVEEEEEEEER!!!!!") Las canciones incluídas en este capítulo son: "Tu dirás que estoy loco" de Miguel Angel Muñoz (interpretada mucho mejor por nuestro Siri) y "Suerte" de Shakira.

- ¡Y que sepáis –dice Nagini con los ojos entrecerrados- que las chicas que soban a Sirius y que se apretan contra él y le pasan las manos por el torso... SOMOS NOSOTRAS!! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡¡Hasta el capítulo que viene!!


	4. Ron obsesionado y DCAO

Hola!!!!! Sentimos habernos hecho esperar pero......ya estamos aquí de nuevo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Esperamos que este capitulo os guste y que las chicas babeen muuuucho con él porque la ultima actuacion es para ello!!!!

Pero antes de continuar queríamos contestar a un review que según suponemos...nos lo ha dejado un chico!!! siiii un chico lee nuestro fic!!!!! Naginni y Nacilme se lanzan sobre él

Darian-Crow: Nos alegra muchisimo que leas nuestro fic y sobretodo que te guste!! Sentimos que hayan tantas actuaciones de chicos pero entiendelo sómos dos féminas!!jajajaja. Experiencias similares?? Pues ya puedes contarnoslas para inspirarnos!!!! jajajaja.

Bueno, te prometemos que el próximo capitulo habrán más chicas y aunque la actuación de Ginny ya la tenemos escrita y no es la cancion que nos pediste (este fic lleva ya tiempo organizado, x eso ya tenemos las canciones elegidas y muy meditadas) la actuación de la pelirroja...te la dedicamos a ti!!! aunque para eso tendrás que esperar un par de capitulitos nos gusta haceros sufrir!!!!!!!!!

Esto ya va para todos: Disfrutad el capitulo tanto como lo hacemos nosotras!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

**Ron obsesionado y DCAO**

Los chicos llevaban casi dos horas en su cuarto, pero habían pasado casi toda la noche comentando "los detalles técnicos" de la actuación de Hermione. Seamus y Dean eran los que más hablaban, pero Harry y Neville también estaban disfrutando con la charla. El único que no hablaba era Ron. Estaba demasiado... embobado, todavía. Todos empezaban a sentir sed porque llevaban un buen rato hablando, pero nadie se atrevía a beber de la jarra especialmente preparada para ello que había en una de las mesillas.

-Bueno –dijo Neville, usando la lógica –al menos, si bebemos y nos afecta el hechizo, estaremos dentro de la habitación y nadie podrá vernos –todos asintieron.

-Tienes razón, Neville –dijo Harry, aprobando la propuesta. Así que llenaron cinco vasos de agua y se los repartieron.

-Suerte –dijo Dean, y todos a una bebieron de un trago el contenido de los vasos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La habitación de Hermione se había llenado pronto de chicas ansiosas por saber más. Pero Lavender, Parvati y (sobretodo) Ginny se habían ocupado de sacarlas de la habitación con no muy buenos modales. Y después, en una actitud que había asustado bastante a Hermione, se habían girado todas a la vez y con una mirada maligna y voz profunda dijeron:

-Ahora hablarás ¿verdad?

Eran ya casi las doce y media cuando, de pronto, un teléfono móvil apareció justo al lado de Hermione, encima de la almohada. Las chicas se quedaron a cuadros y se callaron al mismo tiempo.

-Ehhhhhh... ¿qué es eso? –preguntó Ginny con temor.

-Un móvil –respondió Hermione igual de contrariada.

-Ya lo sé –dijo Ginny con impaciencia –pero... ¿qué hace aquí? Los aparatos electrónicos no funcionan en Hogwarts...

-Tal vez forma parte de un hechizo –sugirió Parvati. En ese mismo instante el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Los chicos continuaron discutiendo si Hermione llevaba top o camiseta corta (N/A: Si, conversación trascendental...hombres!) cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya hacía unos minutos que habían bebido y ninguno de ellos se había puesto a cantar.

-Hey chicos –dijo Harry asombrado- nos hemos librado! No nos ha tocado cantar!

-Es verdad –dijeron mirándose unos a otros para asegurarse de que no cantaban.

-Estooo chicos que...esperadme que de beber pues me han entrado ganas de ir al baño y...que ahora vengo! –dijo Ron saliendo disparado hacia el baño.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Es él!!!!!!!! –gritó Neville señalándole- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ le toca cantar!!!!!!!

Todos se levantaron rápidamente y aporrearon la puerta del baño cuando de repente Ron abrió y les miró asombrado sosteniendo un teléfono móvil.

-Tengo un feletóno!!! –gritó Ron mirando al móvil horrorizado-

-No Ron, es un TE-LÉ-FO-NO – corrigió Dean.

-¿Y que vas a hacer con él? –preguntó Neville.

-¡Tengo que llamar! –dijo Ron gimoteando

-Pero...¿A quien? Los teléfonos no funcionan aqu

-¡No se! –acto seguido Ron se puso a marcar todavía sollozando pero al cabo de unos minutos su voz cambió radicalmente...a peor, dejando a todos sus compañeros con la boca abierta.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡¡¡¡Cógelo!!! –exclamo Parvati señalando el teléfono-

-¿¿Yo?? – Hermione parecía aterrada ante la posibilidad de coger un simple teléfono movil-

Lentamente Hermione se acercó a su cama y cogiendo el teléfono con miedo, descolgó.

_Ring Hello_

_Shhh... Solo escucha_

-¡¡Es...Ron!! –dijo Hermione con cara de incredulidad y en ese momento las tres chicas se agolparon junto a la prefecta para intentar escuchar la conversación o mejor dicho, la canción.

_Son la cinco en la mañana y no he dormido nada  
pensando en tu belleza y loco voy a parar  
El insomnio es mi castigo tu amor será mi alivio  
Y hasta que no seas mía no viviré en paz_

_Yo conocí a tu novio pequeño y no buen mozo  
Y sé que no te quiere por su forma de hablar  
Además tu no lo amas porque no da la talla  
Y no sabe complacerte como lo haría yo  
Pero tendré paciencia porque el no es competencia  
Por eso no hay motivo para yo respetarlo_

En la habitación de los chicos Ron cantaba con acento sudamericano mientras su voz se hacía varios tonos más aguda y todos sus compañeros se reían a carcajada limpia.

Pero no sólo la habitación de los chicos era un karaoke... Sin saber cómo Hermione sujetó con fuerza el teléfono y se puso a cantar con la ayuda inestimable del coro de chicas que estaba en el cuarto, con Ginny a la cabeza, por supuesto (N/a: porqué Ginny está metida en todos los líos????)

_Nooooo, no es amor ...  
Lo que tu sientes se llama obsesión  
Una ilusión, en tu pensamiento  
Que te hace hacer cosas  
Así funciona el corazón_

Ron salió finalmente del baño seguido de cerca por los cuatro chicos.

_Bien vestido en mi Lexus pase por tu colegio  
Me informan que te fuiste como loco te fui alcanzar  
Es que no te encontraba y eso me preocupaba  
Para calmar mis ansias yo te quería llamar  
Pero no-tenia tu numero y tu amiga ya me lo neg  
Pero eso mucho me ayudo eso me trajo la solución  
Yo sé que le gustaba y le di una Mirada con par de palabritas tu  
numero me dio  
Del celular llamaba y tu no contestabas  
Luego te puse un beeper y no había conexión  
Mi única esperanza estudia mis palabras  
"No puedo tengo novio"  
No me enganches por favooooor........_

_-Hermione: noooooo, no es amor_

_-Ron: escúchame por favor!_

_-H: lo que tu sientes..._

_-R: ¿Qué es?_

_-H: Se llama obsesión. Una ilusión..._

_-R: ¡Estoy perdiendo el control!_

_-H: En tus pensamientos, que te hace ser cosaaas, así funciona el corazóoooooon _

_-R: ¡Mi amor por Dios no me enganches!_

Tanto Ron como Hermione se dirigieron hacia la sala común bajando las escaleras lentamente seguidos de el coro masculino y femenino que parecían actuar contra su propia voluntad, al menos los chicos.

_Hice cita para el psiquiatra a ver si me ayudaba  
Pues ya no tengo amigos por solo hablar de ti  
Lo que quiero es hablarte para intentar besarte  
Será posible que por una obsesión uno puede morir?  
Y quizás pienses que soy tonto, bribón y también loco  
Pero es que en el amor soy Muy original no enamoro como otros  
Conquisto a mi modo, amar es mi talento y te voy a enamorar  
Disculpa si te ofendo pero es que soy honesto  
Con lujo de detalles escucha mi versión  
_

De repente Ron y Hermione se encontraron cara a cara en medio de la sala común, tiraron los móviles al suelo mientras la música continuaba.

_Pura crema de chocolate untarte y devorarte  
Llevarte a otro mundo en tu mente corazón  
Ven vive una aventura hagamos mil locuras  
Voy hacerte caricias que no se han inventado_

Los dos cantantes principales se quedaron peligrosamente cerca mientras los chicos y las chicas que los acompañaban formaron un pequeño circulo a su alrededor enfrentados unos con otros.

_-No es amor, no es amor –_cantaban los chicos mirándolas descaradamente

_-Es una obsesión –_contestaban de forma coqueta ellas hasta que finalmente la música fue cesando en la sala común quedando todos muy cerca unos de otros.

Se produjo un momento de silencio incómodo, mientras se miraban unos a otros.

-Estooooooooo –dijo Neville, poniéndose muy rojo -¡Me voy a dormir!

Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo con Neville, porque en menos de un segundo todos habían vuelto a sus habitaciones sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Los chicos se metieron en sus camas y corrieron las cortinas. Se apagaron las luces y todo el mundo quedó callado, hasta que...

-No es amor, no es amor, es una obsesión –canturreó Seamus en voz baja, haciendo que el resto de chicos (excepto Ron) estallaran en carcajadas incontrolables.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al día siguiente todos se miraban de forme extraña. Parecía que los "coros" se morían de risa al verse unos a otros y acordarse de la noche anterior, pero a los "cantantes principales" no les hacía ni la más mínima gracia. Es más, Hermione miraba a Ron como si todo hubiera sido culpa suya, y no le dirigió la palabra en toda la mañana. Y para colmo, Seamus y Dean se pasaron todo el desayuno cantando el estribillo de la canción y haciendo chistes acerca de Ron y su "obsesión".

Por fortuna, nadie más se había enterado de su numerito musical, y la gente parecía más extrañada del mal humor de Ron y Hermione y las carcajadas de los demás, que de otra cosa.

-Hey, Ron ... –dijo Dean de forma maliciosa -¿quieres un poco de crema de chocolate para "untarla y devorarla"? –a todos les entró tal ataque de risa que Ginny tuvo que dejar la cucharada de copos de avena en el cuenco, mientras Neville prácticamente escupía todo lo que llevaba en la boca. Ron se volvió amenazadoramente hacia Dean.

-¡Vuelve a hacer otra bromita y te voy a...! –pero Ron no pudo terminar la frase, porque el director había llegado, y un enorme murmullo comenzó a crecer, esperando con impaciencia la actuación del día.

-Espero que hayan desayunado abundantemente, señoritas, porque la siguiente actuación probablemente acabará con sus fuerzas –exclamó Dumbledore con una sonrisa y las luces se apagaron.

Todos esperaban ver surgir una figura de algún lugar o subida en una mesa. Pero durante unos segundos no ocurrió nada y los alumnos se miraron contrariados.

Entonces se escuchó desde fuera del comedor un rugido de motor y las puertas se abrieron con gran estrépito.

La visión de su profesor de DCAO con veinte años menos, subido en una Harley, con una chaqueta de cuero, unas enormes gafas de sol, unas botas de punta cuadrada y unos vaqueros desgastados apretadísimos hizo que más de una chica se quedara sin respiración. Incluso hubo algunos desmayos cuando la música comenzó a sonar y, al tiempo que se bajaba de la Harley (que había aparcado en la mesa de profesores) se desprendía de la chaqueta con un rápido movimiento, dejando ver, a través de una camiseta negra y ajustada una muy bien formada anatomía.

Mientras se paraba en medio del "escenario", otras dos figuras aparecieron detrás de él, dispuestas a bailar la coreografía (N/As: SIIIIIIIIIIÍ!!!!!!!!!!Sirius y James a bailarrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!! Babas de las autoras caen sobre el teclado).

_De lunes a domingo  
voy desesperado,  
el corazón prendido  
allí en el calendario  
buscándote y buscando  
como un mercenario,  
tú dime donde estás  
que yo no te he encontrado..._

No hace falta decir que TODAS las chicas del gran comedor se derretían al verlos bailar al ritmo de aquélla canción sexy y pegadiza, sobre todo, por los abundantes músculos de los tres chicos.

_Las manecillas giran  
yo voy al contrario,  
bebiéndome la vida  
a sorbos y a tragos,  
  
me viste así de frente  
que tremendo impacto...  
para unirme a tu mirada  
dime si hay que ser...  
_

Al llegar a este trozo, Remus se quitó las gafas y miró directamente a su público, lo que hizo que se desatara la histeria colectiva.

Cuando Harry se giró hacia Ron y Hermione para repetir sus habituales quejas, se dio cuenta de que ni una sola chica de Gryffindor estaba en su asiento, ya que todas estaban gritando y bailando justo al lado de la mesa de los profesores (quienes parecían un poco sorprendidos, menos Snape y Remus que parecía que iban a vomitar; y Dumbledore, quien parecía estar pasándolo en grande).

_Si hay que ser torero,  
poner el alma en el ruedo  
no importa lo que se venga  
pa que sepas que te quiero  
como un buen torero...  
me juego la vida por tí..._

Lo curioso es que todas las chicas parecían haberse aprendido la coreografía de memoria, y bailaban al mismo tiempo que los chicos, quienes se movían por todo el escenario haciendo las delicias de las alumnas.

_Si hay que ser torero,  
poner el alma en el ruedo  
no importa lo que se venga  
pa que sepas que te quiero  
como un buen torero...  
me juego la vida por tí..._

_Te dicen que ya me vieron  
solitario en un callejón  
que ya no duermo y desvarío  
que el humor ya me cambi  
_

Los movimientos de Remus incluían pasar sus manos por el pecho, mover la cintura en círculos, y movimientos rítmicos con el estómago, los brazos y las piernas (N/As: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!).

_y tú por dónde estás  
que mi presión ya no me da,  
te buscaré, vuelve conmigo,  
porque tu no sabes,  
  
que yo te necesito  
como el perro al amo  
que si tu no respondes  
aquí todo es caos,  
_

Las chicas seguían gritando, llorando y cantando como locas mientras el "profesor" cantaba y se movía sensualmente, seguido de sus dos bailarines. Harry consiguió divisar a Hermione y a Ginny entre la multitud, pero ellas parecían demasiado "ocupadas" en otras cosas como para hacerle caso.

_me viste así de frente,  
que tremendo impacto,  
para unir me a tu mirada,  
dime si hay que ser..._

_Si hay que ser torero,  
poner el alma en el ruedo  
no importa lo que se venga  
pa que sepas que te quiero  
como un buen torero...  
me juego la vida por tí..._

El sudor comenzaba a cubrir toda la camiseta de Remus, lo que hacía que su pecho se marcara y las chicas gritaran todavía más.

_De Noviembre hasta Enero  
sé que te necesito,  
Ay de Junio a Febrero  
quiero que estés conmigo  
  
y en Marzo el amor  
en Diciembre tú y yo  
no importa mi amada,  
si hay, si hay que ser..._

Remus volvió a pasarse la mano por el pecho, e hizo un movimiento muy sexy para apartarse el pelo de la cara, lo que hizo que varias alumnas sufrieran una lipotimia (incluida entre ellas Hermione, quien parecía haber olvidado el desagradable incidente de la "obsesión" completamente).

_Si hay que ser torero,  
poner el alma en el ruedo  
no importa lo que se venga  
pa que sepas que te quiero  
como un buen torero...  
me juego la vida por tí..._

_Si hay que ser torero,  
poner el alma en el ruedo  
no importa lo que se venga  
pa que sepas que te quiero  
como un buen torero...  
me juego la vida por tí..._

Mientras la música iba apagándose, Remus volvió a ponerse las gafas de sol y a subirse a la moto (todo ello de la forma más provocadora que pueda imaginarse) y bajando de la mesa de los profesores, recorrió el pasillo con la moto y abrió con la rueda delantera las enormes puertas del Gran Comedor.

Entonces se giró, dedicó una media sonrisa sexy a todas las chicas y saludó con los dedos índice y corazón.

-Nos vemos... –susurró con voz ronca mientras se alejaba ruidosamente, dándole todo el gas a la moto (N/As: es la moto de Sirius!! Cuando se entere de que se la ha cogido, lo mata!!!).

Durante unos segundos se podría haber escuchado el vuelo de una mosca en el Gran Comedor. Después un ENORME suspiro escapó de los labios de todas las chicas, que acto seguido, se giraron como una sola hacia el lugar que ocupaba el profesor de DCAO.

Pero él había sido más rápido que ellas y había desparecido por una puerta lateral, lo que hizo que las alumnas volvieran a sus respectivas mesas con cara de disgusto, aunque todavía emocionadas por lo ocurrido.

Ginny se dejó caer en el asiento justo al lado de Harry.

-Cómo me gusta empezar así el día. Deberían repetir estas actuaciones todos los días de todos los años –exclamó sonriendo.

-Serás pervertida... ¡Es tu profesor de DCAO! –dijo Ron, escandalizado.

-¡Oh, cállate! –le espetó su hermana- Lo que te pasa es que tienes envidia porque tu nunca podrás decir que la Trelawney es sexy –al decir esto último a Ron le entraron arcadas.

-¿Hermione, dónde vas? –preguntó Harry viendo cómo la prefecta se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Creo que hoy voy a saltarme las clases –anunció con naturalidad, como quien comenta el tiempo.

-¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!! –casi gritó Ron, atragantándose con la comida. Harry abrió tanto los ojos de la sorpresa que casi se le caen.

-Necesito un buen baño relajante... Lo de hoy ha sido superior a mis fuerzas –dijo ella alejándose.

-¿Sabes que? Creo que yo también me voy –dijo Ginny levantándose resueltamente y siguiendo a Hermione. De pronto se giró hacia Harry y, con los ojos brillantes de emoción, dijo en un susurro -¡Y todavía queda tu padre! Ahh... cómo me está gustando este castigo.

Harry y Ron se miraron, preocupados.

-Tenemos que acabar rápido con esto, Harry. Esto no me gusta, no me gusta nada.

00000000000000000000000000000000

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REEEEEEEEEEEEEEMUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡QUEREMOS VERTE DE NUEVO EN LA HARLEY!!!!!!

-¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

-Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyy... suspiro

-Después de recuperarnos un poco de esta magnífica actuación...¬¬ Daremos los títulos de las canciones: la primera es "Obsesión" de Aventura (a que mola Ronnie???!! muajajajajaja) y la segunda, la internacionalmente conocida "Torero" de... CHAYANNE suspiro.

-Bueeenooo... sabemos que queréis más jejejeje... así que esperad ansiosamente nuestro próximo chap dedicado specially para los chicos!!!

-Y dejad rrw!! Muchooooooooos reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

000000000


	5. Las chicas de Hogwarts

****

Ya estamos aquiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! Sentimos la tardanza pero lo bueno...se hace esperar!!!! Os presentamos el nuevo capitulo de este entretenido, divertido y genial fic que escribimos ( N/A: Si, nos gusta nuestro fic!!! jejeje) esperamos que este fic os haga reir y sobre todo...odiar a alguien...jejeje es broma!

Antes de que os pongais a leer queríamos hacer una aclaracion, estos capitulos ya están escritos, es decir, que nosotras ahora mismo estamos escribiendo el capitulo nº 9 aunque aquí os colguemos el 5º por eso, no podemos hacer que vuestras canciones salgan en el fic. Aunque nos parece genial que propongais cosas, pero no os enfadeis si no las ponemos pero es que este fic está muy meditado y sobre todo, ya está siendo escrito por lo que no podemos cambiar cosas, ni incluir nuevos personajes, ok?

Bueno, ahora si que no nos enrollamos más y os presentamos el nuevo capitulo de Cantar es una maldición! que lo disfruteis!!!!

**Las chicas de Hogwarts**

A la hora de la cena el Gran Comedor estaba lleno de alumnos que se agolpaban alrededor de las mesas de sus casas, aunque ninguno de los estudiantes había tocado la comida y todos se miraban expectantes de saber quien amenizaría la cena con una espectacular canción.

Después de la actuación de Hermione la noche anterior, el sector masculino esperaba ansioso la actuación de otra chica que les hiciera tener "dulces sueños".

De repente una chica de cuarto año de Huffelpuf, no muy alta pero extremadamente delgada y de larga melena rubia, hizo su aparición en el Gran Comedor.

Al verla entrar toda la mesa de Huffelpuf se levantó aplaudiendo y vitoreando a la joven que acababa de entrar, no hay que decir que la joven adquirió un tono rojizo en su cara y avanzó rápidamente hacia su mesa con todas las miradas del salón sobre ella.

Un gran murmullo se formó entre las casas restantes que todavía no se habían enterado de lo que pasaba con esa chica y de porqué la casa de los tejones la había recibido de esa forma espectacular.

Pero una de las ventajas de que Lavender y Parvati sean de Gryffindor es que ellas siempre se enteran primero de los cotilleos y se comenzó a difundir el comentario de que esa chica había protagonizado en la sala común de Huffelpuff una actuación memorable.

¡Que asco! –dijo Ron indignado- no entiendo porque tiene que actuar en la sala común!! Tendría que ser aquí para que todo el mundo la viera! Imagina que alguien hace el ridículo y yo me lo pierdo!!!

Esto...Ron –dijo Ginny suavemente pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Harry, Hermione y otros Gryffindor lo escucharan- yo que tu no tendría ninguna queja sobre ese tema o...te olvidas de que anoche cantaste en la sala común?? – Ron empalideció al instante acordándose del numerito de "Obsesión" – o te hubiera gustado más actuar aquí – continuó Ginny con una sonrisa maligna- delante de todo el colegio???

No! Por supuesto que no! Quiero decir...- dijo Ron mirando hacia los lados y bajar el tono de voz- como alguien vaya contando por ahí lo de anoche, se acordará de quien es Ronald Billius Weasley! – amenazó echando una mirada asesina a Harry, Ginny y Neville que reían a carcajadas-

Bueno –dijo Hermione cambiando de tema- si nadie va a actuar esta noche, creo que debemos comer algo o la comida se enfriará y no podemos hacer ese feo a los pobres elfos domésticos que tienen la amabilidad de cocinar para nosotros

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad y tras ella todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus salas comunes totalmente decepcionados por no haber tenido su espectáculo antes de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente el comedor estaba de nuevo abarrotado, todas las chicas esperaban ansiosas a otro de los merodeadores mientras los chicos habían perdido la esperanza de ver a una chica de buena mañana.

El profesor Dumbledore entró al comedor y saludó los alumnos con un amable "Buenos días". Todos los alumnos contestaron a coro y miraron al director con ansiedad.

-Bueno, me encanta comprobar que todos lo están pasando tan bien con este castigo, pero, sinceramente, empiezo a pensar que les he hecho adictos, porque creo que me están esperando todos para ver otras actuaciones y no porque me aprecien especialmente ¿verdad?

Un silencio sepulcral siguió a las palabras del director, que se dio por vencido con un suspiro y agitó de nuevo la varita.

Se hizo de nuevo la oscuridad y dos enormes altavoces y un micro aparecieron sobre la mesa de Griffyndor.

La puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió de par en par con un fuerte golpe y una chica pelirroja de unos diecisiete años caminó de forma pasota cargando con una pesada guitarra hacia la mesa de los leones.

Subió a la mesa ágilmente, a pesar de llevar puestas unas botas de cuero negro, y enchufó la guitarra a los altavoces. La melena rojo sangre extremadamente lisa no dejaban ver la cara de la chica. Con un movimiento rápido la chica apartó su pelo hacia atrás dejando ver unos profundos ojos verdes ribeteados de negro que se clavaron en el niño que vivió.

Un sonido estridente invadió el comedor cuando sus finas manos tocaron el micro para luego dedicar la canción.

_Esto va para ti, Potter_ –dijo la nueva pelirroja de Griffyndor-

_Uh huh, life´s like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that´s the way it is  
Cause life´s like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that´s the way it is  
_

Los ojos de Harry estaban abiertos de par en par, encima del escenario estaba su madre con un tutú rojo, una camiseta de tirantes negra, medias de rejilla y su brazo atestado de pulseras de cuero negro con pinchos. Definitivamente, esa no podía ser su madre.

_Chill out whatcha yelling´ for?  
Lay back it´s all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we´re drivin´ in your car  
and you´re talking to me one on one but you´ve become_

Todo el gran comedor estaba asombrado del aspecto de la joven chica, ella no era como la demás, a la vista saltaba que Lilian Evans, no era una niña buena.

Harry, júrame que tu madre no es la heavy que está cantando –dijo Ron si dejar de mirar sorprendido a la joven madre de Harry-

Pues...apostaría mi cicatriz a que es ella – contesto Harry sorprendido de la indumentaria de su madre-

Mola!! – reaccionó el pelirrojo- tu madre es una punk!!! Y encima te dedica la canción!

Perdona que te corrija Ron pero...es una imagen lo que estás viendo, esta canción iba dedicada a otro Potter – dijo Hermione muy metida en su papel de sabelotodo

¿Que quieres decir Herm? –preguntaron Ron y Harry a la vez-

Que esta canción es para tu padre Harry!! Y dejad de hablar ya que no me dejáis escuchar la canción!!! – dijo Ginny harta de que el trío maravilla no se callara-

_Somebody else round everyone else  
You´re watching your back like you can´t relax  
You´re tryin´ to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
_

La pelirroja comenzó a saltar y menear la cabeza haciendo que su pelo extremadamente liso se balanceara.

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you´re acting like you´re somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life´s like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I´m never gonna find you fake it  
no no no  
_

_You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you´re somethin´ else  
where you are and where it´s at you see  
you´re making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes  
you know you´re not fooling anyone  
when you´ve become  
_

Lily dejó de tocar la guitarra eléctrica de un color rojo brillante que llevaba colgando hacia un lado, cogió el micro con las manos y comenzó a cantar mientras se paseaba por toda la mesa de Gryffindor hasta dar con su hijo.

_Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can´t relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you´re acting like you´re somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life´s like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I´m never gonna find you fake it  
no no no  
_

Se arrodilló ante él y le miró con una dulce mirada tan verde como la de él para después darle un dulce beso en la frente.

_Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can´t relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you´re acting like you´re somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life´s like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I´m never gonna find you fake it  
no no no  
_

Una vez de pie salió corriendo hacia donde había dejado el palo del micrófono, lo puso en su sitio y recuperando la posición comenzó un guitarreo con más fuerza y furia que antes.

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you´re acting like you´re somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life´s like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I´m never gonna find you fake it  
no no no  
_

Su voz continuaba sonando dulce, aunque sus ojos denotaban rabia, Harry no podía entenderlos ¿tanto odiaba su madre a su padre?

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you´re acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life´s like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
promise me I´m never gonna find you fake it_

La música cesó y la imagen de la pelirroja fue desvaneciendose a la vez que los aplausos y silbidos inundaban el Gran Comedor.

Wow Harry, tu madre ha estado genial!! –dijo Ron emocionado- ya me gustaría que mi madre fuera así...bueno, mejor no –rectificó rápidamente Ron al imaginarse a su madre con un tutú delante de todo el colegio.

Sí pero, lo que no entiendo es porque mi madre le dedica eso a mi padre?

Está claro Harry, -replicó Hermione- tu madre odiaba que tu padre fuera un mujeriego y popular estudiante que sólo se fijaba en la apariencia de las personas dejando de lado los sentimientos y se dedicaba a hacer bromas por todo el colegio para conseguir la admiración de todos, por eso la canción – concluyó satisfecha.

Definitivamente Hermi, tendrías que escribir un libro sobre mujeres - dijo Harry a modo de cumplido-

Bueno alumnos, espero que les haya gustado la actuación, ¿la futura Sra. Potter tenía genio eh? Pero me complace decirles que esta actuación fue el principio de una bonita historia de amor, de la cual mañana tendremos la segunda parte, espérenla con ansias!!! –dijo el profesor Dumbledore a modo de anuncio publicitario-

Todos los alumnos desayunaron contentos y tarareando la canción que escasos minutos había cantado Lily y con el ritmo en el cuerpo se fueron a clase.

Harry notaba una mirada clavada en su nuca durante toda la mañana, pero no tardó mucho en saber quien era la que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

¡Harry! ¡Harry! – el aludido se giró para encontrarse de frente con Cho Chang ( N/A: Si esa oriental a la que TODOS odiamos) que abrazó a Harry de forma muy estrecha dejando a éste muy sorprendido y sonrojado.

Ho..ho..hola Cho –tartamudeó-

Uf ¡Lo que me ha costado encontrarte Harry! Llevo buscándote toda la mañana!

Ah si? –preguntó Harry sorprendido-

Claro! Tras la gran actuación de tu madre esta mañana eres el chico más nombrado del colegio! Y bueno, quería decirte que la próxima salida a Hogsmeade es la próxima semana, iremos juntos, no? –dijo Cho poniendo cara de niña buena e inocente.

Eeee..pues vale _"Cualquiera le dice que no ahora con tanta gente delante es capaz de ponerse a llorar y tengo montado el numerito"_ –pensó Harry, pero antes de que pudiera volver a la conversación Cho le dio un fugaz beso para después salir corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor.

Mientras esto sucedía, desde las escaleras que llevaban al Gran Comedor un par de chicas miraban sorprendidas la escena.

Esto...Ginny, ¿serías tan amable de dejar de retorcerme el brazo? No es por nada pero...duele!!! –dijo Hermione soltándose de Ginny para mirar preocupada su brazo rojo.

Pero quien se ha creído esa prepotente, chula y engreída oriental?? Cuando la pille a solas los ojos no será lo único rasgado que tenga!!!! – gritó Ginny dirigiéndose furiosa a comer. Abrió las puertas con furia y se quedó congelada, por la sorpresa y por las increíbles ganas de matar a Cho que le estaban entrando.

La chica Ravenclaw estaba subida encima de su mesa, acompañada de otras diez chicas de su casa, vestidas con el uniforme del colegio, pero en versión extremadamente reducida: la falda era tan corta que se les veían hasta las intenciones, llevaban la camisa recogida en un nudo y un par de coletas con unos pompones rosas. Completaban el atuendo unos taconazos rojos y los calcetines hasta la rodilla y un maquillaje, digamos que... vistoso. Muy vistoso.

La música sonaba mientras Cho y sus amigas se situaban mirando, cómo no, a Harry Potter. Ginny empezó a notar como le hervía la sangre, y Hermione, por si acaso, se alejó de la pelirroja.

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

Cho y su coro de pilinguis comenzaron a cantar con voces sensuales y caras de niñas buenas (N/A: cara de vomito de las autoras, alguien se apunta a una asociación Anti Chang???)

_I think I did it again_

_I made you believe, we're more than just friends_

_Oh baby_

_It might seem like a crush_

_But it doesn't mean that I'm serious_

_Cause to lose all my senses_

_That is just so typically me _

_Oh baby baby_

Harry estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor y lo único que pudo hacer al ver a Cho Chang y a su séquito cantándole directamente fue abrir la boca y no articular palabra. Ron sin embargo miraba con cara de lástima a su amigo, esa letra era muy cruel. Mientras Hermione tenía doble trabajo, su mente decia "Dioooos esto no es posible! Pobre Harry!!" su cuerpo sujetaba a Ginny para que no saltara sobre Cho y le arrancara la piel a tiras.

_Oops, I did it again_

_I played with your heart_

_Got lost in the game_

_Oh baby baby_

_Oops, you think I'm in love_

_That I'm sent from above_

_I'm not that innocent_

_You see my problem is this_

_I'm dreaming away_

_Wishing that heroes to truly exist_

_I cry watching your face_

_Can't you see I'm a fool, in so many ways_

_But to lose all my senses_

_That is just so typically me_

_Baby Oh!_

"I cry watching your face" esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Harry Potter mientras su corazón era triturado por una Cho Chang sonriente y feliz.

Al otro lado de la sala Malfoy disfrutaba como un niño al ver como Cho pisoteaba con esos espantosos zapatos los sentimientos del niño más odioso de Hogwarts que casualmente sobrevivió ( N/A: según Malfoy).

_Oops, I did it again_

_I played with your heart_

_Got lost in the game_

_Oh baby baby_

_Oops, you think I'm in love_

_That I'm sent from above_

_I'm not that innocent_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah (ooh)_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah _

Medio Hogwarts contemplaba embelesado la figura de Cho con esa super minifalda mientras el otro medio Hogwarts sentía pena del pobre Harry que continuaba sin reaccionar (N/a: poor Harry!! Chang es realmente cruel....¬¬)

_Oops, I did it again to your heart_

_Got lost in this game, oh baby (yeah)_

_Oops, you (Oops You) think that (think that) I'm sent from above(Oooh)_

_I'm not that innocent (Innocent)_

Cantaba el coro mientras Cho seguía haciendo movimientos sensuales, provocando que muchos chicos de su mesa estuvieran al borde del infarto (N/As: y al borde de verle las bragas!!!)

_Oops, I did it again_

_I played with your heart (Yeah)_

_Got lost in the game_

_Oh baby baby_

_Oops, you think I'm in love_

_That I'm sent from above_

_I'm not that (that) innocent_

_Oops, I did it again_

_I played with your heart_

_Got lost in the game_

_Oh baby baby_

_Oops, you think I'm in love_

_That I'm sent from above_

_I'm not that innocent!_

Las diez chicas terminaron envolviendo a Cho con sus pompones y señalando a Harry de forma sexy. Pero Harry no lo encontraba nada divertido (al contrario que Malfoy que casi lloraba de la risa) Y Ginny... bueno, Ginny retorcía imaginariamente el cuello de Cho, mientras Hermione procuraba apartarse de ella.

-Tío... ha dicho que lloraba viendo tu cara... y que jugaba contigo... Eso es cruel –decía Ron con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Eso, tú arreglalo, Ron. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Lo tuyo es la psicología, chaval –le reprochó Hermione. Mientras ambos comenzaban a discutir de nuevo, Harry se levantó de la silla de muy mal humor y se dirigió a la salida mientras veía como TODOS los Ravenclaws se acercaban a la china y otros lo miraban con cara de pena.

Así que, decidió que ya estaba bien, y en un momento de decisión, sujetó con fuerza el vaso de zumo de Ron y bebió.

Y entonces comenzó a notar algo raro... Y la música comenzó a sonar.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POOOR CHARRY!!!!

-Joer, Nagini, no te pases... bueno... LA VERDAD ES QUE ES TRONCHANTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!XDDDDD

-Ayayayayayayayay... q risa más tonta... bueno, se ha notado quien llevaba los pantalones en la relación de Lily y James no?? Jiji

-Bueno, para los que no lo sepan, diremos que las canciones pertenecen a Avril Lavigne "complicated" y a Britney Spears "oops, I did it again".

-Y en el próximo la segunda parte...os imaginais quien cantará a Lily no?? Y también tendremos a una pelirroja explosiva!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Así que no os perdáis el siguiente chap Entre dos Potter!!

Y.........DEJAD REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MUUUUCHOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!

NacilmeBalck y Nagini86

Co-autoras del fic

Administradoras de la Orden de los Weasley


	6. Entre dos Potter

Ya estamos de vuelta! Y más pronto de lo normal, así que no os podeis quejar! Además os aseguramos que este capitulo es más largo, más emocionante, con más canciones...en definitiva que la leche!!!

Estáis deseando saber qué es lo que va a cantar Harry, eh? Lo sabemos, lo sabemos, jijiji, así que no os vamos a hacer esperar ni un segundo más... ¡Que suene la música!

Entre dos Potter 

Entonces comenzó a notar algo raro... y la música comenzó a sonar.

Su ropa fue sustituida rápidamente por unos pantalones vaqueros con diversos cortes y desgarros por toda la tela, también llevaba un suéter negro de cuello alto muy ajustado (que hizo las delicias de Ginny y de alguna que otra chica) y unas botas camperas negras. Sus gafas habían desaparecido y su pelo negro azabache seguía tan adorablemente desordenado como siempre.

Sin darse cuenta de nada de lo que ocurría, también Ron, Seamus, Dean y Neville cambiaron la ropa por unos vaqueros de distintas tonalidades azules y unas camisas negras, y no tuvieron más remedio que seguir a Harry al vestíbulo (siempre contra su propia voluntad). Allí el moreno se situó justo en medio de la entrada con la cabeza agachada, y alzó la cabeza para mirar a Cho de forma fiera y directa. Todos los estudiantes que minutos antes se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, habían salido ahora al vestíbulo y esperaban expectantes la actuación (y en primera fila estaban Ginny y Hermione, cómo no, y nuestra pequeña odiosa Chang).

_Son tantas ilusiones  
y tantos desengaños  
un mundo de pasiones yo te entregue...  
violaste mi inocencia  
calme tus fantasías  
has puesto de cabeza la vida mía_

Harry se movía de un lado a otro de la sala, y sus "bailarines" seguían el ritmo de la canción mediante una coreografía, a la que el moreno se unió pronto.

_Pero tu recuerdo en esta historia  
se me irá de la memoria_

_se irá, se irá, se irá se irá... –_corearon los chicos

_Llevate bien lejos esta pena que me oxida el alma  
No no! Ni una lagrima por ti  
ni una lagrima pa´que!  
Ni una lagrima mi vida por ti lloraré No no! Ni una lagrima por ti  
ni una lagrima pa´que!  
hierba mala que del camino solo alejaré  
¡No!  
_

No hay que decir que Ginny estaba disfrutando más que en el día de Navidad. Y que Hermione, Lavender, Parvati y otras muchas chicas estaban encantadas de ver a los "bailarines" moverse con tanto ritmo. Los que no parecían estar pasándolo tan bien eran Cho, por supuesto, y Draco Malfoy, quien tenía los ojos entrecerrados del odio y de las ganas terribles de matar a Harry que le estaban entrando.

_Hay amores que alimentan  
amores que enamoran  
amores que hacen daño  
hay amores que te roban  
el cielo se oscurece  
con tanta indiferencia  
regálame alegría  
no mas tristeza_

_Pero tu recuerdo en esta historia  
se me irá de la memoria_

_se irá, se irá, se irá se irá..._

_Llevate bien lejos esta pena que me oxida el alma  
No no! Ni una lagrima por ti  
ni una lagrima pa´que!  
Ni una lagrima mi vida por ti lloraré No no! Ni una lagrima por ti  
ni una lagrima pa´que!  
ni la vela que tu encendiste yo la apagaré  
No no! Ni una lagrima por ti  
ni una lagrima pa´que!  
Ni una lagrima mi vida por ti lloraré No no! Ni una lagrima por ti  
ni una lagrima pa´que!  
hierba mala que del camino solo alejaré_

Harry parecía estar disfrutando muchísimo con la actuación, y además estaba demostrando que llevaba el ritmo en las venas y que sabía moverse muy bien. Los otros chicos también estaban comenzando a divertirse, sobre todo al observar como muchas de las chicas los miraban casi babeando.

_Pero tu recuerdo en esta historia  
se me irá de la memoria, _

_se irá, se irá, se irá se irá...  
_

_Llevate bien lejos esta pena que me oxida el alma  
No no! Ni una lagrima por ti  
ni una lagrima pa´que!  
Ni una lagrima mi vida por ti lloraré No no! Ni una lagrima por ti  
ni una lagrima pa´que!  
hierba mala que del camino solo alejaré_

_No no! Ni una lagrima por ti  
ni una lagrima pa´que!  
Ni una lagrima mi vida por ti lloraré No no! Ni una lagrima por ti  
ni una lagrima pa´que!_

Terminaron la actuación mirando desafiantemente hacia Chang y sus amigas, quienes parecían muy ofendidas, todo lo contrario que Ginny, que casi se tira a los brazos del moreno en plan: "bésame".

Hermione, Parvati y Lavender se acercaron a los chicos para felicitarles por la actuación, mientras todos los estudiantes (sobre todo los de sexo femenino) prorrumpían en aplausos y vítores.

-Oye, Seamus –dijo Lavender con una mirada insinuante -¿Sabías que esos vaqueros te quedan muuuuy bien? –por toda respuesta, Seamus pasó un brazo por la cintura de Lavender y le dedicó un "Gracias, nena" que hizo que la chica casi se desmayara allí mismo.

También Parvati y Dean parecían estar entendiéndose muy bien, mientras Hermione abrazaba a Harry y lo felicitaba por su gran actuación.

-En serio, Harry, deberías haber visto la cara que ha puesto Cho cuando has dicho eso de "hierba mala"... ¡Ha sido genial! No me reía tanto desde la actuación de Snape y Malfoy padre.

-Ejem, Hermione... ¿no tienes nada que decirme acerca de estos pantalones y esta camisa tan ceñida? –preguntó Ron, quien había adoptado una pose de chulito de playa. Hermione alzó una ceja y sonrió.

-Espero que no te pongas nunca nada parecido cuando vayas conmigo... –dijo en tono mordaz. La cara de Ron se entristeció de golpe –Porque si no, voy a tener que ir apartando a todas las chicas que se tiren a tus brazos –concluyó sonriendo Hermione, mientras Ron ponía cara de felicidad completa.

Ginny era tan absolutamente feliz que no podía articular palabra. Miraba a Harry como si estuviera hecho completamente de chocolate.

-Entonces... ¿se acabó Cho Chang? –preguntó al moreno con un hilo de voz.

-Para siempre –contestó Harry muy serio. La sonrisa de Ginny fue tan grande que casi no le cabía en la cara.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SÍIIIII!!!!! –gritó la pelirroja, iniciando una especie de baile de la felicidad. Harry sonrió, mientras Hermione miraba a su mejor amiga como si se hubiera vuelto loca de repente y Ron se tapaba la cara con la manos en un gesto de desesperación.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, aunque hay que decir que muchas chicas emitían pequeños silbidos cada vez que pasaban Harry o alguno de los chicos, y que Harry firmó tantos autógrafos que al final del día casi le dolía la mano.

Todos los alumnos deseaban que llegara la noche, después de todo el día anterior no tuvieron su ración de actuación nocturna, por ello, el gran comedor estaba repleto por todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, excepto dos de ellas.

Luna Lovegood corría intentando atrapar a Ginny que estaba realmente furiosa.

Venga Ginny, no te pongas así!! Sólo es lo que se rumorea por la sala común de Ravenclaw!!! No quiere decir que sea cierto!

Luna!! –dijo Ginny parándose frente a las puertas del gran comedor- me acabas de decir que Cho ha quedado con Harry para ir a Hogsmeade este fin de semana cuando él me ha dicho que lo de Cho se había acabado para siempre!!! – Ginny quería estrangular a alguien (os hacéis una idea de a quién, no?)- Voy a matar a esa Chang! O no...se me ocurre algo mejor –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa malévola-

¿Que piensas hacer Ginny? – preguntó inocentemente Luna temiendo la respuesta de la pelirroja-

Voy a hacer que Harry se le quiten las ganas de ver más a esa oriental...Luna, dame ese zumo de calabaza que llevas –ordenó Ginny a su amiga.

No Gin!! Ni se te ocurra! Piensa las consecuencias –dijo Luna intentando esconder la botella que llevaba en la mano-

Vamos Luna, amiga, se buena y dame la botellita...-dijo Ginny arrinconando a Luna hasta quitarle la botella.

Ginny bebió de un trago toda la botella mientras Luna ponía cara de _"Dios porque lo has hecho..."_

El gran comedor era un hervidero de rumores, estaba apunto de empezar y nadie había cantado todavía cuando de repente las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a una espectacular pelirroja ataviada con una corta minifalda vaquera, unas botas altas de tacón fino y alto y una ajustada camiseta que hacía que quedara marcada sus equilibradas y sensuales curvas.

La música comenzó a inundar el comedor mientras todos los alumnos se quedaban con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos al ver a la pequeña Weasley dejando al descubierto todos sus encantos, que definitivamente, no eran pocos.

Ginny jugó un momento con su pelo color fuego, que se había rizado instantáneamente, y miró sensualmente hacía la mesa de Gryffindor buscando un par de ojos verdes que no dejaban de recorrerla de arriba hacia abajo con la mirada.

_hoy no te veo igual _

_algo extraño esta pasando _

_no me siento normal _

_creo estar alucinando _

La mayoría de chicos se levantaron de sus asientos y le hicieron un pasillo a la pelirroja que caminaba por él mientras cantaba sensualmente.

_mas, mas que amistad _

_esta locura invade mis sentidos _

_tu me haces cambiar _

_tu ni te enteras que te pido mas _

Ginny bailaba delante de los chicos que literalmente la devoraban con la mirada, pero todos lo sabían, esa canción estaba dedicada para el chico de ojos verdes que la esperaba impaciente al borde de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Poco a poco la nueva Ginny fue apartando a los chicos hasta quedarse frente a frente con Harry que no podía apartar la sonrisa de su rostro y la mirada de la "pequeña" Ginny

_algo tienes que me excita _

_y grito pau pau pau pau la la la la _

_tu mirada me hipnotiza _

_y siento pau pau pau pau la la la la _

Pero Harry no era el único que miraba a Ginny, Ron tampoco le quitaba la vista de encima, sólo que con diferente expresión en el rostro.

Hermione intentaba tranquilizarle, pero eso era literalmente imposible. Ron veía como su hermanita pequeña bailaba para Harry con una falda que a él más bien le parecía un cinturón ancho. Sus manos estrangulaban algo en el aire, definitivamente ese era el imaginario cuello de Harry.

Ron dedicaba una mirada de odio profundo a todo aquel que se atreviera a mirar a su hermana, aunque fuera de reojo. Pero su ira no hizo más que aumentar cuando vio a Malfoy recorriendo con la mirada cada una de las curvas de Ginny.

Lo mato!! Nadie mira así a mi hermana y menos Malfoy!!!!!

_me vuelvo a imaginar _

_que me estas acariciando _

_un beso nada mas _

_es lo que estoy esperando _

_tu, tu que me das para _

_colarte en cada sueño mío _

_fue solo amistad _

_y ahora se ha vuelto mas que un desafío _

Ginny continuaba cantando ajena a todo lo que pasaba, era increíble como en un comedor repleto de alumnos rodeándola podía actuar como si sólo Harry estuviera observándola.

Se detuvo frente a él, se besó un dedo y lo posó sobre los labios de Harry para luego subirse encima de la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzar a bailar. Su pelo ondeaba como si un enorme ventilador estuviera justo frente a ella y todo el comedor empezó a silbar y animar a la pelirroja.

_algo tienes que me excita _

_y grito pau pau pau pau la la la la _

_tu mirada me hipnotiza _

_y siento pau pau pau pau la la la la _

Muchas de las alumnas de Gryffindor no dudaron en animar a la pelirroja con gritos de "Ya es tuyo Ginny!!" o "Potter está a tus pies!"

_que quiero volar _

_y ver mas allá _

_forma de amar _

_y me enseñas una forma de amar _

_y quiero vivir _

_y quiero gritar _

_hasta el corazón lo estoy sintiendo explotar _

_pau pau pau pau pau pau pau pau pau _

_algo tienes que me excita _

_y grito pau pau pau pau la la la la _

_tu mirada me hipnotiza _

_y siento pau pau pau pau la la la la _

_algo tienes que me excita _

_y grito pau pau pau pau la la la la _

_tu mirada me hipnotiza _

_y siento pau pau pau pau la la la la _

La música poco a poco fue apagándose dejando a la mayoría de alumnas de Gryffindor subidas encima de la mesa y a Ginny delante de todas ellas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ginny bajó de la mesa ayudada de dos amables alumnos, que se habían pegado con otros tantos para ayudarla a bajar de la mesa. Empezó a buscar a alguien con la mirada, hasta que al final encontró ese par de ojos verdes que no dejaban de observarla.

La pelirroja empezó a apartar a los chicos que la rodeaban, notó como su hermano la cogía fuertemente del brazo, pero con un movimiento brusco se lo quitó de encima y finalmente llegó frente a Harry, con una enorme sonrisa sus manos enmarcaron el rostro del chico y le dio un inolvidable beso que pasó a la historia mientras su ropa cambiaba de nuevo a su túnica de Gryffindor y el Gran Comedor estallaba en aplausos y silbidos.

Tras la increíble e inolvidable actuación de Ginny, nadie quería irse a la cama, y mucho menos Harry, pero la profesora Mcgonagall ya empezaba a estar harta de las canciones y del alboroto de los estudiantes y los mandó a dormir sin contemplaciones.

Tanto Harry como Dean, Seamus y Neville parecían haber quedado encantados con la actuación de Ginny. Ron, sin embargo, no parecía muy contento, ya que él seguía pensando que Ginny era una niñita adorable con coletas que no debía ir por ahí... enseñando su espectacular físico.

Cuando Ron les pidió por decimoctava vez que dejaran de recordar los detalles de la pelirroja, Harry no pudo contenerse y le dijo de forma mordaz:

-Pues no parecías muy preocupado por lo que enseñaba Hermione el otro día ¿verdad?

Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir nada.

El día siguiente amaneció brillante y magnífico para Harry, quien puso especial cuidado en peinarse (aunque, desgraciadamente, eso no fue posible) y en vestirse de la forma más sexy que pudo. Aunque llevando un uniforme y una túnica eso no fue nada fácil.

Bajó al comedor con una enorme sonrisa, seguido por Dean, Seamus y Neville, quienes esperaban expectantes una nueva actuación, y un malhumorado Ron, que seguía pensando en la actuación de su explosiva hermana.

Hermione y Ginny los recibieron con una sonrisa, sobretodo ésta última, quien miraba a Harry con una sonrisa en los labios.

Los estudiantes esperaban relajados al director, charlando y haciendo bromas. Todo el mundo había perdido ya la vergüenza, porque casi todos habían cantado ya en sus cuartos, en sus salas comunes, en los terrenos del colegio, e incluso se comentaba que un Ravenclaw especialmente atractivo había realizado una actuación memorable y muy provocativa en uno de los baños de los prefectos.

Así pues, todo el mundo siguió a Dumbledore con la mirada cuando el director se presentó a desayunar, esperando ansiosos el recuerdo musical del día.

-Bueno, queridos chicos y chicas, ayer os prometí la segunda parte de la actuación de la señorita Evans...

-¡Ough! ¡No! –pudo escucharse claramente al profesor Snape, quien no parecía tener color en la cara. El profesor Lupin, sin embargo, sonreía.

-... decía que os prometí la segunda parte y lo prometido es deuda. Así que... ¡disfrutad! –terminó Dumbledore agitando la varita.

Esta vez la figura borrosa no apareció sobre ninguna mesa, sino que se materializó justo en el pasillo al tiempo que las luces se apagaban.

Otra figura, claramente femenina, apareció a unos pasos de la primera.

-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, noooooooooooooooooooooooooo –gimió Harry de forma lastimera –noooooooooo, por favooooooooooooooooooooor.

_Oye el boom boom boom de mi corazón  
Ven y dime tu no me digas no_

El foco de luz iluminó a un jovencísimo James Potter, vestido con unos vaqueros ajustados y una camisa blanca y negra abierta por la mitad del pecho, a conjunto con unas botas negras y con el pelo azabache absolutamente despeinado (N/as: sí, lo sabemos, Bisbal lleva rizos dorados, pero nos pareció una barbaridad hacerle eso al pobre James... ¬¬).

_Ay! Que me derrito por caer  
Rodando cuesta abajo al abismo de tu piel_

Se acercó a la figura femenina, y entonces fue cuando los estudiantes pudieron comprobar que se trataba de la misma chica rebelde del día anterior: Lily Evans. Pero hoy iba con un vestido negro con unos altísimos tacones y la melena recogida en una coleta de la que escapaban algunos mechones.

_Ay! Que me estoy muriendo poco a poco  
Mirarte y no tenerte me está volviendo loco_

James se acercó a Lily, pero ella lo esquivó hábilmente dando un giro. Mientras él siguió cantando.

_Dónde estás? Tan solo dame un poco más  
De la miel que me envenena de pasión_

_Oye el boom boom boom de mi corazón  
Ven y dime tú no me digas no  
Porque ya no aguanto más, por ti me estoy muriendo!  
Oye el boom boom boom de mi corazón  
Bajaré la luna por tu balcón  
Solo ven y dame más de lo que llevas dentro!_

James bailaba dando vueltas alrededor de la chica y acercándose a ella de forma sexy, mientras Lily seguía escapándose de sus dedos en el último instante. Harry contemplaba indignado el espectáculo.

-¡Esto es increíble! –le dijo indignado a Ron, volviendo hacia el la cabeza. Para su sorpresa el pelirrojo estaba tomando apuntes -¿Qué demonios haces?

-Tengo que aprender muchísimas cosas de tu padre, en serio, Harry. Él sí que sabía tratar a las mujeres –contestó Ron chupando pensativamente el lápiz.

Harry se giró hacia Hermione y Ginny en busca de comprensión, pero ambas parecían muy ocupadas observando la actuación: Hermione parecía estar disfrutando de lo lindo con el físico de James y la actitud de Lily, pero a Ginny literalmente se le caía la baba. De vez en cuando lanzaba un vistazo fugaz a Harry, para compararlo con James, y parecía que el Potter mayor iba ganando.

_Ay! Eres pecado y es mortal  
Pero morir no importa si te veo al despertar  
Ay! Demasiado juego para andar  
Huyendo de la batalla y yo a punto de estallar  
Dónde estás? Tan solo dame un poco más  
De la miel que me envenena de pasión!_

Muchas chicas parecían tremendamente contentas con la actuación, y más de una habría dado su brazo por poder ocupar el lugar de Lily. Incluso Cho y Pansy parecían darle el visto bueno a James (N/As: vamos, que babeaban como Ginny pero un poco más disimuladas).

_Oye el boom boom boom de mi corazón  
Ven y dime tú no me digas no  
Porque ya no aguanto más, por ti me estoy muriendo!  
Oye el boom boom boom de mi corazón  
Bajaré la luna por tu balcón  
Solo ven y dame más de lo que llevas dentro!_

Finalmente James consiguió atrapar entre sus brazos a Lily, y la sujetó con firmeza por la cintura, mientras ella lo contemplaba desafiante.

_Al menos dame una mirada, una señal, una palabra  
Tú sabes bien que donde estés allí te espero  
Y ya no hay noches sin tus ojos  
Y ya no hay fuerzas sin tus besos  
Y nada soy sin el perfume de tu amor  
_

_Boom boom boom boom boom  
Late mi corazón cada vez que siento  
Que solo quiero ser el dueño de tu amor  
Boom boom boom boom boom  
Late mi corazón cada vez que siento  
Que solo quiero ser el dueño de tu amor_

Lily acarició suavemente el rebelde pelo de James y, rápidamente, volvió a escabullirse de sus brazos. James quedó solo en medio del "escenario" mientras seguía cantando y contemplaba a Lily moverse con soltura. En ese mismo momento, Harry habría jurado que su padre le había guiñado un ojo.

_Oye el boom boom boom de mi corazón  
Ven y dime tú no me digas no  
Porque ya no aguanto más, por ti me estoy muriendo!  
Oye el boom boom boom de mi corazón  
Bajaré la luna por tu balcón  
Solo ven y dame más de lo que llevas dentro!_

_Boom boom boom oye boom boom boom oye_

Finalmente, Lily se dejó atrapar de nuevo por James y ambos quedaron tan sólo a unos centímetros el uno del otro.

_Porque no aguanto, no aguanto, no ves que me estoy muriendo_

_Boom boom boom oye boom boom boom oye  
_

_Solo nada más del amor que llevo aquí dentro._

La pareja quedó muy cerca y la música fue cesando. Las figuras se desvanecieron y las luces volvieron a encenderse. Y el Comedor entero estalló en aplausos.

Hermione se giró hacia Harry y le tapó la boca con la mano, ya que el moreno iba a quejarse de nuevo.

-Ha sido precioso, Harry. No puedes tener ninguna queja –dijo seriamente, aunque con ojos soñadores. Después se puso a charlar con Lavender acerca del "Señor" Potter.

El suspiro de Ginny fue tan grande que muchos de sus compañeros se giraron para comprobar si se encontraba bien.

-Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... qué bonitooooo... –susurró. Después se quedó mirando a Harry fijamente y añadió –Te lo juro, Harry, si a mi tu padre me hubiera cantado eso, no lo hubiera dudado ni un instante –y dicho esto, se levantó y fue directa hacia luna para comentar con ella la actuación.

-Estupendo... –susurró Harry de forma malhumorada.

-¿Sabes? –le dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido –Creo que voy a tener que estudiarme todo esto para poder tener alguna oportunidad con... ya sabes –dijo señalando los apuntes que había tomado. Harry alzó la mirada hacia el techo como siempre hacía Hermione.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Bueno, no os podéis quejar, eh!

-¡Sí, ha sido un capítulo larguíiiiiiiiiiiisimo que ha costado muchíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo trabajo!

-Además, hemos tenido que hacer que los dos Potter estuvieran ideales, monísimos y super-sexys, lo cual es un trabajo un poquito... difícil, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta las cancioncitas que les hemos puesto, a saber: Harry, "Ni una lágrima" de David Bustamante y James "Oye el boom" de David Bisbal

-Y no se te olvide, Nagini, que hemos tenido que hacer que a los chicos que nos leen no les diera un infarto con la actuación estelar de Ginevra Weasley, más conocida como Paulina Rubio con su "Algo tienes".

-Bueno y aquí nos despedimos hasta el capítulo que viene del que no podemos adelantar nada porque es secreto secretísimo.

-¡Y DEJAD REWIEWS, REWIEWS, REWIEWS, REWIEWS, REWIEWS, REWIEWS...........................................................! (las voces se van alejando mientras se sigue escuchando un débil "rewiews")

NacilmeBlack y Nagini86

Co-autoras del fic

Administradoras de la Orden de los Weasleys.


	7. RWB y actuación en un barco

**Hola!!!! Vuestra historia de humor ha vueltoooooo.**

**- Sentimos el retraso pero es que la vaga de Nacilme no ha colgado el capitulo hasta dos días despues de lo esperado.....¬¬ (Nagini mira mal a Nacilme)**

**- Claro! es que tu no tienes una vida social tan agitada como la mia!!!! Por cierto...Viva Fito y Fitipaldis!!! (lo siento, tenía que decirlo fui ayer a su concierto jejeje)**

**Bueno, antes de q comenceis a leer desesperadamente este gran capitulo nos gustaría agradecer ese pedazo de review que ha dejado Ginevra-Malfoy17 que ocupa básicamente tres páginas, jajaja, gracias por tu dedicación en ese review, nos ha encantado leerlo!!!**

**Tambien queríamos dar la bienvenida con un estruendoso aplauso (las dos autoras se ponen a aplaudir, vitorear y silbar) al tercer chico que nos lee!!! ya son tres chicas, tenemos más para compartir ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡siiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!**

**Y ahora si, os dejamos con la séptima entrega de Cantar es una ¿maldición? Que lo disfruteis!!!!!**

****

**7-RWB y actuación en un barco**

Tras la actuación del "señor" Potter, muchas alumnas parecían más felices que en el día de Navidad, pero a Harry le hacía la misma gracia que los chistes de Snape, es decir, ninguna en absoluto.

"Al menos" pensaba mientras veía como Ginny comentaba con Hermione la perfección del trasero de su padre "ya no pueden hacer más el ridículo, porque ya han cantado todos".

A la hora de la comida, todo el mundo hablaba con tranquilidad mientras comentaban las actuaciones de los días anteriores, incluso algunas que eran "secretas" ya que habían tenido lugar a altas horas de la madrugada o en lugares escondidos.

El grupo de Gryffindor comentaba entre bocado y bocado las actuaciones de todos sus conocidos, o incluso las suyas propias. Después de un poco de tiempo, ahora Hermione y Harry se reían de sí mismos y (aunque Hermione seguía poniéndose un poco roja) recordaban detalles divertidos. Pero a Ron no parecía hacerle ninguna gracia, porque él sólo había cantado UNA canción, y encima había sido la peor y más horrible canción posible, mientras todos los demás habían cantado canciones bonitas o sexys.

Ginny parecía encantada (N/As: bueno, Ginny SIEMPRE está encantada) con sus actuaciones y con las de los demás, aunque esperaba todavía la maravillosa y perfecta canción de amor de Harry, que según ella todavía estaba por llegar.

Ron ya casi había terminado él solito toda la fuente de puré de patatas cuando se escuchó un ¡PLOP! y cuatro pelirrojos pecosos aparecieron apoyados en las puertas del Gran Comedor. Ron casi escupió todo lo que llevaba en la boca (que era mucho) y se quedó blanco como la pared, mientras Ginny se ponía a aplaudir de felicidad.

Aquellos cuatro eran ni más ni menos que los hermanos Weasley.

Pero iban vestidos de tal forma que parecía que venían de un concurso de hip-hop. Todos llevaban pantalones que les venían excesivamente grandes, zapatillas deportivas, camisetas con números o con frases tipo "Red power" y gorras de lado o pañuelos atados a la cabeza. También llevaban muñequeras deportivas y algunas cadenas en el pantalón. Y tenían una pose de chulitos increíble.

-¡¡¿QUÉ HACÉIS VOSOTROS AQUÍ?!! –gritó Ron, con el pulso acelerado ante la idea de que sus hermanos vinieran a... cantar. Y a eso exactamente habían venido.

-Hemos venido porque nos hemos enterado del castigo tan guay que os ha puesto Dumby, y... nosotros no podemos faltar en un acontecimiento que se recordará por los tiempos de los tiempos –explicó de forma vacilona Charlie.

-¡Sí, tío! –exclamó Fred moviendo las manos como si de repente fuese Eminem -¡Los RWB han llegado para haceros mover el body, nenas!

-¿¿Los RWB?? –preguntó Harry con incredulidad.

-¡¡Los Red Weasley Brothers!! –contestaron todos a la vez, como si fuese un grito de guerra ensayado previamente.

-Hey, coleguillas... –dijo Bill con un movimiento de varita que hizo que las mesas se apartaran hacia los lados para dejarles hueco a ellos. La mayoría de las chicas levantaron todo lo que pudieron la cabeza para ver como el Weasley mayor (quien ahora llevaba unas cuantas rastas y un pendiente con forma de B) se movía de forma provocadora con esos pantalones taaaaan bajos de cintura –vamos a enseñarles cómo se mueven los Weasley –terminó con un movimiento de cejas.

-Pero tenéis que beber para poder cantar –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes por eso, Hermy. Ya nos hemos pasado por las cocinas a saludar a los elfos domésticos y nos han dado unas cuantas botellitas –dijo George guiñando un ojo a la prefecta, con lo que algunas alumnas de primero y segundo dejaron escapar un suspiro.

-Dale cañita –dijo Bill, mientras los gemelos se ponían espalda contra espalda y Charlie se apoyaba de forma sexy en el hombro de Bill, quien adoptaba una pose absolutamente vacilona.

_Hey mama, this that sht that make you move, mama_

_Get on the floor and move your booty moma_

_We the blast masters blastin´ up the jamma_

Una música tipo rap surgía de no se sabía dónde y además varios cañones de luces de colores se movían por el Gran Comedor.

_REEEEEEEWIIIIIIND –_gritaron los gemelos, mientras Bill seguía rapeando.

_Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty_

_Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and_

_Hey shorty, I know you wanna party_

_the way your body look realli make me feel nauuughty_

_Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty_

_Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and_

_Hey shorty, I know you wanna party_

_the way your body look realli make me feel nauuughty_

_I got a naughty naughty style and a naughty naughty crew_

_But everything I do, I do just for you_

_Im a little bit of Or, and a bigger bit of Nu_

_The true nggers know that the peas come thru_

_We never cease –_decía George, mientras realizaba rítmicos movimientos, mientras Ginny los animaba con gritos de "Sois los mejores!!" y Hermione bailaba hip-hop como si lo hubiese hecho toda la vida acompañada de Lavender y Parvati.

_NOO_ –contestó Fred, mientras con un movimiento de mano invitaba a su hermana y a Hermione a bailar. Las chicas no lo dudaron ni un instante y se dirigieron hacia los pelirrojos. Al instante, su ropa comenzó a cambiar: Ginny llevaba una minifalda negra con volantes y una camiseta amarilla de tirantes con otra camiseta de rejilla negra, unos taconazos negros y un pañuelo amarillo y negro en la cabeza, complementado con unos enormes pendientes de aro; Hermione llevaba una camiseta de mangas largas anchísimas que dejaba al descubierto todo su cuello y los hombros y que se sujetaba con unos tirantes finísimos, y unos pantalones pirata de color verde militar con montones de bolsillos. Terminaba el conjunto unas botas estilo deportivo, un gorro caído de lado y un montón de pulseras brillantes.

_we never die no we never disease_

_NOO_

_We multiply like we mathamatice_

_Then we drop bombs like we in the middle east_

_(The bomb bombas, the base move dramas)_

Muchos otros estudiantes siguieron el ejemplo de Ginny y Hermione y en poco tiempo aquello parecía un barrio del Harlem.

_Naw y´all knaw, who we are_

_y´all knaw, we the stars_

_Steady rockin´ on y´alls boulevards_

_And, lookin´ hot without bodygaurds_

_(I do) what I can_

_(Y´all come thru)will.i.am_

_And still I stand, with still mic in hand_

_(So come on mama, dance to the druma)_

_Hey mama, this that sht that make you groove, mama_

_(hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama_

_(yaw)we the blast mastas blastin´ up the jamma_

_(hey)so shake your bambama, come on now mama_

_Hey mama, this that sht that make you groove, mama_

_(hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama_

_(yaw)we the blast mastas blastin´ up the jamma_

_(la la la la la)_

Esta vez fue el turno de Charlie:

_We the big town stumpas, and and big sound pumpas_

_The beat bump bumpas in your trunk trunkas_

_The girlies in the club with the big plump plumpas_

_And when I´m makin´ love, my hip hump humps_

_It never quits(NOOOO) we need to carry 9mm clips(NOOOO)_

_Dont wanna squize trigger, just wanna squize tts_

_(lubaluba)cause we the show stoppas_

_And the chief rockas, number one chief rockas_

_Naw y´all knaw, who we are_

_y´all knaw, we the stars_

_Steady rockin´ on y´alls boulevards_

_How we rockin´ it girl, without body guards_

_Now she be, its dirty, from the crew_

_RWB, come and take heed, as we take the lead_

_(so come on bubba, dance to the druma)_

No hay que explicar que las chicas se derretían con las poses de los Weasley (había una francesa que no le quitaba la vista de encima a cierto chico de pelo largo...) Para variar, Harry se lo estaba pasando bastante bien, e incluso se había ido a la pista a bailar con Ginny. Pero Ron no hacía más que quejarse e intentar esconderse debajo de la mesa, algo parecido a lo que hacía Draco Malfoy, quien maldecía con la mirada a los Weasleys por ser tan... guays.

_Hey mama, this that sht that make you groove, mama_

_(yaw)get on the floor and move your booty mama_

_(wuh)we the blast mastas blastin´ up the jamma_

_(NAWWWW, NAWWW)_

_Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty_

_Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and_

_Hey shorty, I know you wanna party_

_the way your body look realli make me feel nauuughty_

En la mesa de profesores, el profesor Lupin bailaba sin ningún disimulo, mientras el director también parecía estar pasándolo bien intentando copiar los movimientos de los chicos. Incluso el profesor Snape movía los pies por debajo de la mesa.

_But the race is not, for the swiss_

_But who really can, take control of it_

_And tippa irie and the Red Weasley Brothers will be thhhheeerre_

_til infiniti, til infiniti, til infiniti, til infiniti_

_Tippa is ouuuuuut_

A la gente le encantaba la manera de bailar de los chicos y los seguían bailando y cantando algunos fragmentos de la canción.

_Nosa dima shock, nosa dima ting_

_everytime you sit there i hear, bling bling_

_O wata ting, hear blacka sing_

_grinding, and winding_

_and the madda be moving in a perfect timing_

_and we dance and dance to the end of the thing_

_and we´re really to nice, it finga akin_

_like rice and peas and chicken and bling_

Realmente, tanto Charlie como Bill estaban arrasando entre las chicas. Todas los observaban atentamente mientras trataban de rozarse con ellos, mientras Fred y George eran los que mejor bailaban hip-hop y la gente los miraba con admiración.

_Hey mama, this that sht that make you groove, mama_

_(hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama_

_(yaw)we the blast mastas blastin´ up the jamma_

_(hey)so shake your bambama, come on now mama_

_Hey mama, this that sht that make you groove, mama_

_(hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama_

_(yaw)we the blast mastas blastin´ up the jamma_

_(la la la la la fade)_

Cuando terminó la canción el comedor estalló en aplausos mientras los RWB saludaban con estilo y firmaban algunos autógrafos. Hermione, Ginny y Harry se despidieron de los Weasley y volvieron a la mesa de Gryffindor todavía ataviados con la ropa de la actuación. Al sentarse volvieron a llevar las túnicas.

-Vaya... –se quejó Hermione al volver a ver su túnica –Me gustaba mucho más la ropa de antes, tenía... estilo.

-¡Mis hermanos son geniales! –exclamó Ginny con felicidad mientras Harry asentía con una carcajada.

-Esto sólo podía ocurrírseles a ellos –dijo Hermione mostrándose de acuerdo y también sonriendo.

-¿Porqué? ¿Porqué tienen siempre que dejarme mal? –dijo Ron con voz quejumbrosa. Todos se volvieron a mirarlo.

-¿De qué hablas? La actuación ha sido genial –replicó Harry con gesto extrañado.

-¡¡Precisamente por eso!! ¡¡Soy el único Weasley que no ha cantado nada!!

-Bueno, sí has cantado... –dijo Ginny con una sonrisita, que desapareció al ver la mirada de rencor de su hermano.

-¡¡Eso no cuenta!! ¡¡Además, fue penoso!!

Todos se miraron con comprensión.

-Tranquilo, Ron –dijo Hermione, poniendo su mano sobre la del chico pelirrojo –ya verás como pronto...

Pero nunca llegaron a saber lo que iba a decir Hermione, porque en ese preciso instante se abrió de nuevo la puerta del gran Comedor y Colin Creevey apareció sin aliento.

-¡¡HAY OTRA ACTUACI"N... (arf, arf) EN EL LAGO... (uf, uf) LOS DE DURMSTRANG!! –consiguió articular antes de dejarse caer en uno de los bancos de las mesas.

A la prefecta Hermione Granger le faltó tiempo para saltar literalmente de su asiento y salir disparada hacia el barco de los Durmstrang.

Harry, Ginny y Ron se miraron unos segundos.

-¡¡KRUM CANTANDO!! ¡¡ESTO NO ME LO PIERDO!! –gritó Ginny saliendo tras su amiga, con una enorme sonrisa.

Ron se puso en pie con decisión.

-¡Vamos! –ordenó a Harry autoritariamente.

-¡Pero... tú odias a Krum!

-¡Tengo que saber que es lo que va a cantar! ¡¡VAMOS!!

Cuando llegaron al barco que servía de dormitorio a los Durmstrang, una enorme multitud se había agolpado y tuvieron que abrirse paso a base de empujones y patadas, para poder llegar a la primera fila dónde se encontraban Ginny y Hermione.

_Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haa_

Víktor Krum estaba justo en la cubierta del barco, con otros dos chicos de su escuela. Y daba mucho, mucho, mucho... miedo. Levaban unos pantalones vaqueros bastante ajustados y unas camisas floreadas, con estrellas o de colores eléctricos, también llevaban gafas de sol y cadenas alrededor del cuello.

Cantaba uno de los chicos Durmstrang, que era rubio y de ojos verdes y parecía estar haciendo las delicias de sus compañeras de casa.

_Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc,  
Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea.  
Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso,  
Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic_

A pesar de que la vestimenta era... mejorable y que la canción no era muy buena, tenía ritmo e invitaba a bailar. Que era exactamente lo que hacían Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Lavender, Parvati, Padma y muchas otras chicas de la primera y segunda fila.

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.  
  
Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai._

Involuntariamente, Harry comenzó a moverse rítmicamente y en pocos segundos estaba bailando como muchos otros chicos. Pero Ron se lo quedó mirando con odio reconcentrado y a Harry se le pasaron las ganas de seguir bailando. Ahora cantaba otro Durmstrang, este de pelo muy negro y ojos castaños.

_Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum,  
Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea.  
Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso,  
Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.  
_

Era el turno de Krum, quien cantaba pronunciando mucho las erres y con una voz bastante grave. Pero eso no parecía moletar mucho a las chicas, que gritaron de alegría al ver cómo se movía.

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.  
  
Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.  
_

_Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haa_

Ahora cantaban todos juntos, cogidos por los hombros y moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.  
_

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai._

Terminaron arrodillados, con una mano en el pecho y la otra señalando hacia el público, que saltaba al ritmo de los últimos compases de música y gritaban y silbaban.

Los tres chicos bajaron del barco y saludaron a sus compañeros con alegría. Viktor se dirigió directamente a Hermione y se puso a hablar con la chica, que lo miraba con cariño y con una sonrisa amplia. El búlgaro parecía estar sonrojándose por algo y apoyó su mano en la cintura de Hermione.

Ron (que ya estaba acordándose de la madre de Krum) al ver ese gesto, sintió como todos los sistemas de alarma saltaban en su interior. Y la temperatura corporal del chico comenzó a subir peligrosamente mientras veía como Krum se acercaba más y más.

Y tomando rápidamente la decisión, se bebió de un trago el zumo de calabaza que llevaba Harry en la mano.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡¡Uauh!! ¡¡NUESTRO PEQUEÑO RONNIE ESTA A PUNTO DE SACAR LA ARTILLERIA PESADA!!

-¡¡PREPARAOS, CHICAS, PORQUE EN EL PR"XIMO CHAP DESCUBRIREMOS LA CARA OCULTA DE RONALD WEASLEY!!

-Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, Nacilme, en serio, me encanta que Ron y Krum se peguen, artísticamente hablando, por Hermione.

-Y qué podemos decir de esos encantadores, maravilloso, perfectos y absolutamente geniales Red Weasley Brothers... Bill, nosotras también queremos que nos hagas una actuación en directo ¬¬

-Y si puede ser, te traes a Charlie también ¬¬

-¡¡QUEREMOS UN WEASLEY!! –gritan las dos autoras con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bueno, pues eso, que hasta el próximo Chap y que gracias por los rewiews y ¡¡Dejad más!! ¡¡POR FAVOR!! REEEEEEEEEEEEWIEEEEEEEEEEEWSSSSSSSS!!!

-Bueno, como también estamos seguras de que no tenéis ni idea de rumano o búlgaro o el idioma que sea, os añadimos la traducción para que veáis las cosas tan bonitas que le dice Viky a Hermione:

_Dragostea Din Tei - El Amor Bajo el Tilo  
  
Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haa  
  
¿Hola!, ¿Buenas!, Soy yo, un haiduc  
Y por favor, amor mio, recibe la felicidad.  
¿Hola!, ¿Hola!, soy yo Picasso,  
Te he enviado un beep, y soy valeroso  
Pero sabe que no te pido nada.  
  
Quieres irte más no me, no me llevas  
No me, no me llevas, no me, no me llevas  
Tu cara, y el amor del tilo,  
Me recuerdan tus ojos.  
  
Te llamo, para decirte, lo que siento ahora,  
¿Hola!, amor mio, soy la felicidad.  
¿Hola!, ¿Hola!, soy siempre yo, Picasso,  
Te he enviado un beep, y soy valeroso  
Pero sabe que no te pido nada.  
  
Quieres irte más no me, no me llevas  
No me, no me llevas, no me, no me llevas  
Tu cara, y el amor del tilo,  
Me recuerdan tus ojos.  
  
Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haa  
  
Quieres irte más no me, no me llevas  
No me, no me llevas, no me, no me llevas  
Tu cara, y el amor del tilo,  
Me recuerdan tus ojos._


	8. Lección 1: Como hacer que una chica caig...

**Holaaaaa!!! no os quejareis esta vez hemos actualizado de una forma increiblemente veloz!!! jejeje Hemos tenido piedad de vosotros y hemos cedido ante vuestra insistencia de saber que canción será la que cante Ron y quien será el próximo a someterse a nuestro particular karaoke!!!!**

**Desde aquí queríamos felicitar a Andy que hoy es su cumpleaños, muchos besos desde aquí wapa y FELICIDADEEEEEEES!!!!!!!**

**Tambien queriamos agradeceros todos los reviews que cada capitulo son un montón y nos alegramos muchísimo de ver que os gustan, por cierto si teneis ocasión pasaros a ver los reviews y vereis una versión de la canción que cantó Viktor Krum, esa canción ha sido versionada por un grupo humoristico español (los morancos) y no tiene desperdicio jajaja (sí, somos españolas jejeje).**

**Bueno, sin enrollarnos más os dejamos con el nuevo capitulo de Cantar es una ¿maldición?**

**8-Cómo hacer que una chica caiga a tus pies**

Se bebió de un trago el zumo de calabaza que Harry llevaba en la mano.

La noche había comenzado a caer y el cielo era como una mezcla de azul marino y rojo fuego, que conjuntaba bastante con nuestro pequeño Weasley: a su pelirrojo cabello y su tez blanca había ahora que añadir un traje italiano de chaqueta y raya diplomática, con la camisa negra de satén abierta en los tres primeros botones y unos elegantes mocasines. Por no hablar de sus preciosos ojos azules que brillaban mientras él dirigía la mirada más sensual que pueda imaginarse hacia... ella.

Hermione ya había empezado a derretirse antes de que Ron cantara ni una sola nota, ya que la vestimenta y el porte del chico eran suficientes. Pero cuando escuchó las primeras notas de la melodía que el chico había escogido, casi se desmaya de la impresión. E, ignorando completamente a Viktor Krum, ya no existió nadie más que Ron en la superficie de la Tierra.

_Si se que te tengo a ti, no necesito más ya no sabría vivir, sin ver amanecer_

_al filo de tu piel_

Ron caminó tranquilamente hasta quedar al lado de Hermione, quien inmediatamente cambió su túnica por un vestido blanco largo hasta los pies, los zapatos por unas sandalias atadas al tobillo y el pelo enmarañado y desordenado por una suave melena ondulada que caía en cascada por su espalda. El chico se quedó mirándola mientras proseguía.

_Si se que te tengo a ti, que fácil es soñar_

_tus curvas son mi ley, tu cuerpo mi lugar_

_avísame un poco más, te quiero recorrer_

_mil veces y otra vez_

Pero no sólo Hermione y Ron estaban allí. En realidad medio colegio estaba observándolos, incluidos entre ellos los RWB, quienes ya habían vuelto a sus vestimentas normales (aunque todavía no habían dejado esos aires de chulitos...¬¬). Bill sonreía mientras su hermano pequeño cantaba convertido en un sex-symbol con acento italiano.

-Ahora vais a ver cómo un Weasley hace que su chica caiga a sus pies –dijo Charlie con una media sonrisa, mientras Ginny suspiraba viendo a Ron tan guapo.

_El verano duerme en nuestra cama_

_tu prendiendo fuego en cada madrugada_

_no hay razón para no sonreír_

_si se que te tengo a ti_

Hermione contemplaba los ojos azules de Ron, mientras él sujetaba delicadamente su mano. Y se sentía como la chica más feliz del mundo.

_Si se que te tengo a ti, ya no volveré a dudar_

_eres lo que creí que nunca iba a encontrar_

_eres mi tentación, llegas y el carnaval_

_entra en la habitación_

Fred y George se daban codazos significativos y emitían risitas entre dientes viendo a la pareja, mientras Lavender los miraba a ellos con desaprobación.

-¡¿Queréis dejar de hacer ruido?! ¡¡Esto es muy bonito!! ¡¡Y no quiero perderme nada!!

-Vale, tranqui, Lavender –dijo Fred volviendo a hacer un movimiento rapero con la mano, provocando que su gemelo estallara en carcajadas. Un golpe de Bill en el cogote de George hizo que se callaran.

_El verano duerme en nuestra cama_

_tu prendiendo fuego en cada madrugada_

_no hay final si vuelvo a caer_

_ven y quítame la sed_

_Ohh, esta sed, ohh_

_Si se que te tengo a ti, yeah_

El botón de la chaqueta que la abrochaba, se desabotonó de pronto, y Ron se deshizo de ella con un movimiento rápido que hizo que Parvati suspirara de emoción. Lo cierto es que ninguna chica de las presentes se había enterado nunca del físico desarrollado por el chico y estaban quedando... gratamente sorprendidas.

Ron rodeó la cintura de Hermione con sus brazos y la acercó a él lentamente. Estaban tan sólo a unos centímetros el uno del otro.

_El verano duerme en nuestra cama_

_tu prendiendo fuego en cada madrugada_

_porque entre tus brazos he aprendido tanto_

_todo lo que tengo es seguirte amando_

_solo a ti._

Ron miró dulcemente a Hermione mientras la luna asomaba por detrás de unas nubes y los envolvía con su suave luz. Y entonces, Ron acercó su rostro al de la chica y le dio el beso más romántico de la historia de Hogwarts.

Evidentemente, Krum había perdido.

Harry veía cómo Hermione, efectivamente, caía rendida a los pies de Ron, y se quedó mirando a Ginny pensativamente. Definitivamente, él también debería hacer algo.

Pero, por el momento, lo que hizo fue acercarse a sus dos amigos y felicitarlos, al mismo tiempo que el resto de los Weasleys, quienes estaban armando un jaleo enorme, abrazando y felicitando a Ron y a Hermione, al tiempo que los demás compañeros estallaban en aplausos y algunas chicas se secaban las lágrimas de emoción.

-¡¿Parvati?! –exclamó Seamus -¿Estás llorando?

-¡Es que es todo taaaaaaan romántico! –exclamó ella, echándose a llorar de nuevo.

Pero había alguien que tenía que aguarles la fiesta.

-¡Weasley! –exclamó autoritariamente una voz que arrastraba las palabras. El rubio platino de Slytherin (N/Nagini: nadie se ha fijado en lo mal que queda todo eso dicho junto??????!!!!!!! Y si luego pones "Malfoy", ya queda fatal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¬¬) estaba allí plantado mirando a los chicos con cara de estar pasándolo peor que el día que a Snape le dio por plancharse el pelo -¡¡Eres un copión y un imbécil!!

Ron abandonó rápidamente la imagen de chico adorable y tierno y se lanzó hacia Malfoy con la firme intención de estrangularlo. Pero sus hermanos (mayores) lo sujetaron a tiempo.

-¡Si yo me visto con traje, tu también, si yo canto una canción de un italiano, tu también! ¿Qué pasa contigo? –preguntó el rubio mirando a Ron con desafío.

-¡¿Pero a ti se te va la cabeza o qué?! –gritó el pelirrojo fuera de sí.

-¡¡Tú si que estás mal de la cabeza!! ¡¡Eres un pobretón y un desgraciado y un...!! –Pero a Malfoy parecía habérsele olvidado que Ron NO estaba solo. Tenía a sus cuatro hermanos mayores (dos de los cuales eran más o menos... el doble que Malfoy) y a su mejor amigo. Sin olvidar a las dos chicas, que también tenían las mismas ganas de partirle la cara.

-¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó Charlie mientras se crujía los dedos amenazadoramente.

-Yoyoyoyoyo...... esto, esto, estoooooooooooooooooooo, nada –balbuceó Malfoy con la cara verde. Y antes de que empezaran a sacudirle más que a una alfombra se dio media vuelta y echó a correr más rápido que una Nimbus 2000.

La actuación del clan pelirrojo y en especial de Ron Weasley fue el cotilleo más escuchado, comentado y vitoreado de todo Hogwarts. Los Gryffindor estaban encantados de que por fin Ronnie se hubiera "declarado" a Hermione mientras que las chicas habían descubierto el estupendo físico que tenía escondido el guardián del equipo de Quiddich.

En el Gran Comedor todas las chicas miraban de reojo a Ron mientras cuchicheaban ante las miradas furiosas que Hermione les dedicaba a todas por devorar con la mirada a su personal "Nek" Weasley.

Por suerte, el aludido no se daba cuenta ya que devoraba el desayuno como si fuera su primera comida en mucho tiempo.

Ey chicos, vamos a ir a Hogsmeade, ¿no? –preguntó Ron antes de darle un mordisco a su tostada.

¡Claro! Mi abastecimiento de productos de broma Zonco se acabaron el otro día, además solo me quedan golosinas para...dos días aproximadamente! –dijo Harry al que se le hacía la boca agua con solo pensar en la tienda de Honey Dunkies.

Bueno, pues vamos a por unas cosas y nos vemos en media hora en la puerta –dijeron las chicas que salieron del gran comedor hacia la sala común-

En veinte minutos las chicas estaban preparadas. Hermione ataviada con una falda marrón por la rodilla y un suéter de cuello alto, se cogió rápidamente del brazo de Ron para que si a alguna chica no le había quedado claro, todas supieran que la canción iba dedicada a ella y solamente a ella.

Ginny por el contrario iba algo callada, con las manos metidas en unos vaqueros ajustados de cintura baja, un suéter que dejaba a la vista las pecas de su escote y una chaqueta que le venía algo pequeña por lo que le quedaba más ceñida de lo normal.

Los cuatro llegaron a Zonko donde a los chicos se les hacían los ojos chiribitas.

Mira Harry, ¡¡una poción para que crezca pelo verde por todo el cuerpo!! ¿¿Te imaginas a Malfoy inundado de pelo verde?? –Ron puso cara de felicidad al imaginarse a Malfoy tipo yetti pero en verde- Creo que la compraré.

Ey Dean, ¿Qué tal? –preguntó Harry al joven que llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Genial! Acabo de comprar esta poción para ser más atractivo en publico – contestó sonriente, pero al notar la cara de asombro de Harry continuó pero en voz más baja- es para conquistar de una vez a Parvati y Lavender por si me toca bailar en público! Ya verás, con esto...caerán rendidas a mis pies!!! –exclamó con felicidad.

Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreir mientras veía a sus dos amigos planear sus próximas aventuras.

Mientras Hermione salió fuera de la tienda donde se encontraba Ginny sentada en un banco.

-Hola Ginny

-Hola Hermione, ¿Qué tal?

-Yo bien pero, ¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿De mi? –preguntó Ginny mirando por primera vez a la prefecta.

-Si, llevas todo el día callada y créeme, eso no es normal en ti

-Ya es por...

-Por Harry-terminó Hermione mirándola con ternura.

-Si, es que yo le canté esa canción y él...él ni siquiera se inmutó!!! –dijo Ginny indignada- ¿Que pasa tengo que ponerme un cartel luminoso para que se de cuenta de que estoy aquí?

-Vale que Harry es un poco cegato para algunas cosas pero...

-Y encima siempre está rodeado de chicas, pero se fija en todas menos en mi...- continuó Ginny interrumpiendo a su amiga- Si hasta Malfoy me dijo un cumplido el otro día!!!

-Malfoy?? Ese Slytherin insoportable?-preguntó Hermione con cara de asco-

-El mismo

-Entonces eso ya comienza a ser serio. Mira, yo creo que deberías calmarte un poco. Vamos a las tres escobas que seguro que estarán ya allí los chicos, y lo hablas con Harry, estoy convencida de que él siente lo mismo por ti, pero es muy tímido como para decírtelo.

Hermione y una Ginny más animada fueron caminando tranquilamente hasta las tres escobas que se encontraba abarrotado de gente. Al entrar pudieron distinguir una melena pelirroja, Ron.

Las dos chicas se sentaron en la mesa junto a él que miraba entretenido a la barra del local.

-¿Dónde está Harry? –preguntó Hermione a Ron- Ginny tiene algo que decirle

-Está allí –dijo Ron señalando a la barra- pero creo que tendrás que coger número para hablar con él –le dijo el pelirrojo a su hermana.

Ginny se giró y se encontró a Harry rodeado de aproximadamente una docena de chicas. La pequeña Weasley notaba como toda su sangre se concentraba en su cabeza y con una mirada de profundo odio se dirigió hacia la barra.

Creo que alguien va a morir hoy –dijo Hermione mirando asustada a Ginny.

La pelirroja comenzó a apartar a las chicas que babean alrededor de Harry quien sonreía embobado, y se plantó delante de él.

-Harry James Potter!! – gritó Ginny apuntando con el dedo al pecho de chico

-Gin...Gin...Ginny! –acertó a decir Harry.

-Harry eres un...un...asqueroso! yo que venía con la intención decirte que la canción del otro día sólo la canté pensando en ti y que realmente eso es lo que siento y que el beso que te di fue el más sincero que nunca le he dado a alguien y llego y te encuentro como siempre rodeado de chicas que babean por ti y encima tu no haces nada por evitarlo, ¡me das asco Harry Potter! –estalló Ginny y hecha una furia se dirigió a la salida del bar dejando a todos, incluido el propio Harry, con los ojos como platos y la boca hasta el suelo.

-Harry!! –gritó Hermione sacando de su trance al chico de la cicatriz- Haz algo!!!

En ese preciso momento Harry lo vio todo claro, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo por ella.

-Una cerveza de mantequilla, rápido! –dijo Harry al tabernero.

De un solo trago Harry se bebió toda la cerveza de mantequilla y un cosquilleo extraño comenzó a recorrerle por segunda vez en su vida mientras veía como la pelirroja se quedaba parada justo en la puerta.

Ginny comenzó a escuchar una bonita melodía y se giró para encontrarse con Harry encima de la barra del local, con unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados y rajados justo debajo de la rodilla, una camisa a rayas con las mangas remangadas que dejaban a la vista unos tatuajes en sus brazos y una guitarra negra colgando de su hombro, una pulsera de cuero decoraba el principio de su mano que tocaba hábilmente la guitarra.

_Cada vez que me levanto_

_y veo que a mi lado estás me siento renovado_

_y me siento aniquilado _

_Aniquilado si no estás_

_Tu controlas toda mi verdad _

_y todo lo que está de más _

Ginny se fue acercando lentamente hacia la barra con los ojos casi llorosos mientras Harry la miraba fijamente con sus ojos verdes, sus gafas habían desaparecido por "arte de magia" y su pelo había crecido considerablemente llegándole casi a los hombros.

_Tus ojos me llevan lentamente al sol_

_Y tu boca me habla del amor y el corazón_

_Tu piel tiene el color de un rojo atardecer _

_Y es por ti... Que late mi corazón _

_Y es por ti... Que brillan mis ojos hoy _

_Y es por ti... Que he vuelto a hablar de amor _

_Y es por ti... Que calma mi dolor_

Harry recorría lentamente la barra del bar tocando tranquilamente la guitarra y observando feliz como todo el bar disfrutaba de la canción, divisó a sus amigos junto a la barra y no perdió la oportunidad de guiñarle un ojo a Hermione por ayudarle, gesto que ella le devolvió con una sonrisa.

_Y cada vez que yo te busco _

_Y no te puedo aún hallar _

_Me siento un vagabundo _

_Perdido por el mundo _

_Desordenado si no estás _

_Como mueves tú mi felicidad _

_Y todo lo que está de más _

Harry llegó de nuevo donde se encontraba Ginny, que para esos momentos ya estaba en primera fila y casi llorando de la emoción.

El niño que vivió se arrodilló frente a ella cantándole dulcemente.

_Tus ojos me llevan lentamente al sol_

_Y tu boca me habla del amor y el corazón_

_Tu piel tiene el color de un rojo atardecer_

En ese momento dejó de tocar la guitarra para alargar la mano hasta ella e invitarla a subir junto a él a la barra. Todo el sector masculino silbaba y vitoreaban a Harry, quien hacía caso omiso de los comentarios y se fijaba simplemente en lo guapa que estaba Ginny sonrojada.

_Y es por ti... Que late mi corazón _

_Y es por ti... Que he vuelto a hablar de amor _

_Y es por ti... Que brillan mis ojos hoy _

_Y es por ti... Que calma mi dolor_

Harry abrazó a Ginny por la cintura, quien no se creía lo que estaba pasando, y continuó cantando casi al oido de la pelirroja

_Y es por ti... Que late mi corazón _

_Y es por ti... Que he vuelto a hablar de amor _

_Y es por ti... Que brillan mis ojos hoy _

_Y es por ti... Que calma mi dolor_

La musica comenzó a cesar dejando paso a los aplausos y vitores que pedían a gritos el beso de la pareja que continuaba abrazaba todavía en la barra.

Te quiero Ginevra Weasley –dijo Harry en un susurro al oído de Ginny para luego pasar sus manos por el suave rostro de ésta y besarla dulcemente ante todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh que bonito es el amoooor Nagini -Nacilme se lanza a los brazos de Nagini- creo que voy a llorar!!!!!!!!

-Si, si, si, pero apártate que me manchas con tus mocos!

-Que cruel eres ¬¬

-Que? Os gustó el capitulo? Por fin los chicos se ponen las pilas para conquistar a ese par de Gryffindors!!!!! -Nagini babea pensando de nuevo en Nek-

-La canción de Harry fue preciosa!!! Ginny no puede tener queja!!!

-No! Para nada, ninguna de las dos puede quejarse, por eso...ahora tendrán que devolvérsela!!! Muajajaja

-Próximo capitulo no apto para menores!!!jajajaja es broma!!

-Bueno, ahora os decimos que canciones hemos puesto en este fantástico y genial capitulo: Si se que te tengo aquí de Nek y genialmente interpretada por nuestro Ronnie y Es por ti de Juanes Nacilme! –grita Nagini- recoge esa baba! interpretada en Hogsmeade por Harry Potter.

-Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!!!

Por cierto, gracias por todos los reviews!!! Que todavía no has dejado el tuyo?? Y a que estás esperando?? A que Nagini y yo los pongamos por ti?? Venga y dale al botón...YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**NacilmeBlack y Nagini86 Miembros Honoríficos de la Orden de los Weasley**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	9. Leccion 2: cómo hacer que un chico caiga...

Hola queridos y amados lectores de éste nuestro fic, esperamos que perdoneis nuestro retraso en actualizar pero es que esta dixosa paginita ha estado indispuesta un tiempo (además de q la vida social de Nacilme ultimamente está muy agitada y no tiene ni piento xa subir un mísero capitulo....). Pero bueno, la espera tiene premio y nosotras deseamos que este fic os guste.

Antes de dejaros leer queríamos contestar un review que nos llegó de parte de Ilithien.

Querida Ilithien, tienes razón, los últimos capitulos han sido demasiado "amorosos" por así decirlo, xo....atente a las consecuencias de tu review....si quieres guerra...la tendrás!!!! jajaja. Por eso xa los próximos capitulos (empezando por el siguiente) os deleitaremos con las más singulares actuaciones y las más peculiares competiciones....esperamos que te gusten!!!

Por último queríamos manifestar nuestra profunda tristeza ante la escasez de reviews que recibimos...no sabemos si es que nuestro fic es una mierda o vosotros muy vagos, por eso, hemos decidio que hasta que no tengamos 10 reviews no actualizaremos (hala! tomad castigo!!!!!) y prometemos esforzarnos en conseguir unos capitulos graciosos y porque no? maquiavelicos....muajajajaja

Ahora sí, os dejamos con el próximo capitulo de cantar es una maldición, que lo disfruteis!!!

9-Lección 2: Como hacer que un chico caiga a tus pies

Cuatro chicas hablaban en voz baja y de forma apresurada en la Sala de requerimientos. Llevaban ahí más de una hora discutiendo, al parecer, sobre cosas importantes.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! –susurró Padma Patil, haciendo un gesto de desesperación -¡Seamus tiene que fijarse en mí de una vez!

-Sí, y yo tengo que hacer algo con Harry, porque ahora es él el que parece sexy, y aunque me hace mucho más caso que antes, las tías lo persiguen –dijo Ginny con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, y yo también tengo que pensar algo para Ron, porque mi anterior canción no es que estuviese especialmente ideada para él... –exclamó Hermione con expresión pensativa.

-A mí me dan igual los chicos, pero me apetece bailar sobre las mesas de el Gran Comedor –dijo Luna mirando distraídamente hacia el techo de la habitación.

Todas suspiraron, pensativas. Al cabo de un rato Hermione pareció tener una buena idea.

-Tal vez... bueno, hay una canción muggle que... pero es muy... –Hermione no terminó la frase y las chicas se la quedaron mirando.

-¿¿MUY?? –casi gritaron.

-Digamos que... picante –concluyó. A Ginny se le iluminaron los ojos, mientras Padma sonreía y Luna prestaba atención por primera vez en la tarde.

-¿Pero, como es? –preguntó Ginny con expresión interesada.

-Uf, esto... bueno, mejor lo veis –Hermione hizo aparecer una pequeña pantalla con la varita y durante unos tres minutos las chicas contemplaron la pantalla con los ojos desorbitados.

Cuando terminó, Hermione hizo desaparecer la pantalla. Padma la miró con la boca abierta y cuando consiguió articular palabra susurró:

-Me gusta.

-Que se preparen esos chicos ¡Porque vamos a hacer que este sitio arda! –exclamó Ginny, radiante de felicidad.

-Yo quiero salir así vestida –anunció rotundamente Luna.

-De acuerdo. Entonces la noche del sábado aquí va a subir peligrosamente la temperatura –sonrió Hermione pícaramente.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tras el emocionante partido de Quidditch que enfrentaba a Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, y que ante todos los pronósticos ganó Hufflepuff al coger la snitch, todo Hogwarts paseaba por los pasillos del castillo en un frío día de sábado.

-Uff...que frío!! Menos mal que Hufflepuf solo ha tardado esta vez una hora y media en coger la snitch que sino...¡me quedo congelado! –comentó Harry frotándose las manos al entrar al castillo.

-Si...es que estos Hufflepuff –dijo Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¿Por cierto, donde están las chicas?-preguntó mirando hacia los lados como en busca de alguien.

Pero Ron no obtuvo respuesta y se fijó en que tampoco su amigo Harry estaba junto a él.

-¡Ey Ron! ¡Mira esto! ¡Tiene cortinas! – exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos mientras señalaba un enorme cartel que estaba pegado en la entrada del Gran Comedor.

Rápidamente Ron se hizo paso a codazos entre una multitud de alumnos que miraban atónitos el cartel y llegó hasta Harry que estaba en primera fila.

Unas cortinas de terciopelo rojo comenzaron a abrirse dejando ver tres grandes X que ardían para después desvanecerse y dejar paso a unas letras brillantes que anunciaban el gran espectáculo.

_SABADO...A LAS DOCE EN PUNTO DE LA NOCHE...HOGWARTS...ARDERÁ!!!!_

_Abstenerse menores de 13 años!!_

El grupo de alumnos comenzó a entrar en el Gran Comedor murmurando sobre el extraño y atrevido cartel.

-Hemos hecho un gran trabajo con el cartel –sentenció Ginny en voz baja cruzada de brazos junto a Hermione.

-Sí, me gusta –afirmó Hermione

-Tiene un toque grunge, además que el fuego le da un aire de pop art, aunque claro el detalle de las cortinas es así como retro, no crees Hermione?

Pero Hermione ya no estaba a su lado sino que entraba al gran comedor hablando con Ron y Harry, ignorando deliberadamente a Ginny.

-¿Que creéis que será lo de esta noche?

-No se...a mi me da mala espina, quien sabe si será Voldemort-dijo Harry pensativo mientras Hermione escupía todo el agua que llevaba en la boca en ese momento

-O algo peor...imagínate que es Snape en plan sexy – dijo Ron con cara de pánico. Ahora fue Ginny la que escupió lo que llevaba en la boca que fue a caer encima de la túnica de Neville.

-Por favor chicos, ¡estoy comiendo! – les riñó Hermione.

-Si, eso! Además no seáis tan negativos, a lo mejor es algo emocionante, divertido, sexy...-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa mirando a Harry.

-Seguro que es Snape –dijo el aludido- nadie más podría poner esas letras tan horteras en un cartel

-¡Esto es ya es demasiado! –dijo la prefecta de Gryffindor con un tono de voz resentido- Me voy a la biblioteca

-¿Alguien sabe que le pasa a Hermione? – preguntó Ron en voz baja

-Seguramente estará en...uno de esos días – dijo Dean convencido mientras todos asentían con la cabeza.

-¡¡Me voy, no vaya a ser que la estupidez masculina sea contagiosa!!

La pelirroja de Gryffindor salió del comedor no sin antes recoger entre sus brazos toda la comida que pudo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sábado noche. Doce menos diez. El Gran Comedor estaba literalmente abarrotado. A pesar de que los de primero, segundo y tercero tuviesen la entrada prohibida, había muchos ex alumnos(entre ellos Oliver Wood y los Weasley) y profesores (Remus Lupin estaba camuflado en la mesa de Gryffindor) que habían acudido al colegio ante la perspectiva de una buena actuación.

Como ya venía siendo costumbre antes de una actuación, las luces se apagaron y el silencio fue total. Cuatro figuras claramente femeninas aparecieron sobre las mesas de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor. También aparecieron dos barras y un foco de luz rojiza enfocó directamente a... Lee Jordan (N/As: no os esperabais esto eh??? Muajajajajaja!!!¬¬).

_Where's All Mah Soul Sistas  
Lemme Hear Ya'll Flow Sistas_

Lee iba ataviado con una camisa negra a rayas y unos pantalones negros de pinzas, y también un pequeño sombrero de copa ladeado sobre la cabeza. Con un gesto dio paso a una de las integrantes de la actuación... Hermione Granger.

Hermione apareció sujeta a una de las barras, pero eso no fue lo que provocó que la mandíbula de nuestro pequeño Ronnie cayera hasta el suelo, si no más bien el vestuario que llevaba. Hermione llevaba un ajustado corsé negro y unos pantalones blancos piratas de traje, que conjuntaban con una pequeña y ajustada chaqueta blanca que llegaba hasta la mitad del torso. Sin olvidar la corbata negra de satén, el recogido que dejaba unos cuantos mechones sueltos, la fusta que llevaba en la mano(N/As: será para azotar a Ronnie??¬¬ Ronnie te has portado mal?? jejejejejejeje) y unos taconazos negros.

_Hey Sista, Go Sista, Soul Sista, Flow Sista  
Hey Sista, Go Sista, Soul Sista, Go Sista_

Hermione comenzó a realizar unos movimientos muuuuuuuuuuuuuuy provocadores alrededor de la barra, con lo que el corazón de Ron y de otros chicos comenzó a latir demasiado rápidamente. Muchos Gryffies (y cierto profesor de DCAO) se desaflojaron las corbatas y se pusieron en pie para aplaudir de forma ruidosa a nuestra chica, mientras ella se deshacía sensualmente de la chaqueta.

_He Met Marmalade Down IN Old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' Her Stuff On The Street  
She Said, "Hello, Hey Jo, You Wanna Give It A Go?" Oh! Uh Huh_

Hermione realizó un movimiento brusco con la fusta provocando que ésta hiciese un ruido amenazador que hizo que Ron definitivamente tuviese que ser atendido por los servicios médicos. Mientras continuaba cantando, en el estribillo sonaron otras voces que procedían de las figuras que estaban en la oscuridad.

_Giuchie, Giuchie, Ya Ya Dada (Hey Hey Hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, Ya Ya Here (Here)  
Mocha Chocalata Ya Ya (Oh Yea)  
Creole Lady Marmalade_

_Padma:  
What What, What What_

Entonces Hermione se apoyó de forma sexy sobre la barra e indicó con la fusta la mesa de Ravenclaw. El foco de luz siguió la dirección indicada y alumbró directamente a Luna Lovegood.

A los chicos de Ravenclaw se les olvidó rápidamente que aquella chica estaba loca y medio chiflada, y que su padre era el director de una de las revistas más fantasiosas del mundo mágico, gracias sobretodo a la minúscula minifalda blanca que llevaba y a un provocador liguero rojo que unía la minifalda con unas medias rojas de encaje. También llevaba un top rojo y una gran flor roja que le recogía la mitad del cabello rubio, que caía completamente liso sobre un lado del rostro, así como unos botines blancos que combinaban perfectamente con el atuendo.

_Ooh Oh _

Voulez Vous Coucher Avec Moi Ce Soir  
Voulez Vous Coucher Avec Moi

Luna realizaba unos movimientos muy sexys mientras se movía por la mesa de Ravenclaw cantando.

_Padma:  
Yea Yea Yea Yea_

Luna llevaba un pequeño bastón sobre el que se apoyaba mientras meneaba las caderas y el trasero para deleite de muchos chicos que literalmente babeaban (N/As: todos no! Ronnie sigue mirando a Hermione como si estuviese hecha de chocolate y muriéndose de ganas de que le haga un pase privado! Muajajajaja!!).

_He Sat In Her Boudoir While She Freshened Up  
Boy Drank All That Magnolia Wine  
All Her Black Satin Sheets, Suede's, Dark Greens  
Yeah _

_Giuchie, Giuchie, Ya Ya Dada (Da-Da-Da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, Ya Ya Here (Here Ohooh Yea Yeah)  
Mocha Choca Lata Ya Ya (Yea)  
Creole Lady Marmalade _

Voulez Vous Coucher Avec Moi Ce Soir (Ce Soir, What What What)  
Voulez Vous Coucher Avec Moi

Mientras Luna cantaba, Lee le hacía la réplica y Hermione permanecía quieta en una pose... que provocaba el infarto inminente de cierto pelirrojo (sin olvidar a un búlgaro que también parecía estar pasándolo muuuuuuuy bien). Después de realizar un último movimiento provocador con las caderas, Luna también se apoyó en la barra de su mesa y señaló directamente a la otra figura borrosa que estaba sobre la mesa de Ravenclaw: Padma Patil.

A Parvati Patil también estuvo a punto de darle un infarto cuando vio a su hermana sobre el escenario, pero de envidia: su hermana llevaba puesto un vestido de tirantes, de satén brillante azul oscuro que le quedaba muy corto por delante pero largo por detrás, haciendo como una pequeña cola. También llevaba unas sandalias que se abrochaban hasta la mitad de la pierna, un montón de pulseras y el pelo recogido en un moño perfecto con un adorno brillante para el pelo. Pero el detalle más fascinante era una enorme boa de plumas azules que movía con soltura y que hizo que los chicos de su casa olvidaran rápidamente a Luna.

_Yea Yea Uh  
He Come Through With The Money And The Garter Bags  
I Let Him Know We Bout That Cake Straight Up The Gate Uh  
We Independent Women, Some Mistake Us For Whores  
I'm Sayin', Why Spend Mine When I Can Spend Yours  
Disagree? Well That's You And I'm Sorry  
Imma Keep Playing These Cats Out Like Atari  
Wear Ideal Shoes Get Love From The Dudes  
4 Bad Ass Chicks From The Moulin Rouge  
Hey Sistas, Soul Sistas, Betta Get That Dough Sistas  
We Drink Wine With Diamonds In The Glass  
Bottle Case The Meaning Of Expensive Taste  
If You Wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, Ya Ya  
Mocha Chocalate-A What?  
Real Lady Marmalade  
One More Time C'mon Now _

Era evidente que Padma sabía moverse muy bien sobre un escenario, porque los chicos aplaudían, silbaban y le lanzaban sus corbatas, que ella rechazaba con desprecio. Ahora las tres chicas cantaron juntas mientras el foco se dirigía de nuevo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde esperaba impaciente una pelirroja peligrosamente sexy.

_Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade..._

Harry Potter no se hubiese enterado en aquel momento ni de que el mismísimo Lord Voldemort hubiese aparecido por la puerta, y a cinco chicos pelirrojos que contemplaban la actuación tampoco les hubiese importado que Ginny se hubiese puesto una manta por encima, porque con la poca ropa que llevaba encima, Ginny debía de estar pasando mucho frío: una minifalda de cuero negro con uno de los picos más largo que el otro, unas medias negras de rejilla que casi no se veían ya que llevaba unas botas también de cuero negro que le llegaban hasta la rodilla y un micro top que le cubría sólo las partes absolutamente necesarias. Pero el toque más sexy eran los larguísimos guantes de rejilla y encaje que ella acariciaba sensualmente, y el sombrerito negro que llevaba sobre la cabeza, ocultando parcialmente el pelo rizado y con mucho volumen.

_Hey Hey Heeeeeey! _

_Touch Of Her Skin Feeling Silky Smooth  
Color Of Cafe Au Lait Alright  
Made The Savage Beast Inside Roar Until He Cried  
More-More-More _

Tampoco se perdían detalle de esta actuación los chicos que estaban en el Gran Comedor, quienes observaron atónitos cómo la chica se quitaba uno de los guantes y comenzaba a jugar con él de forma atrevida.

_Luna:  
Now He's Back Home Doin' 9 To 5  
_

_Hermione:  
Sleepin' The Grey Flannel Life _

Ginny:  
But When He Turns Off To Sleep Memories Creep  
More-More-More

Las cuatro chicas bajaron al suelo por turnos, mientras Lee les tendía una mano caballerosamente y los demás chicos les hacían pasillo. Caminaron al compás de la música hasta quedar justo enfrente de las puertas del comedor, dejando a Lee en el centro mientras ellas bailaban la parte final de la coreografía, que era igual de sexy, sensual y atrevida que el resto de la canción o más: Hermione jugueteaba con la fusta, Luna se apoyaba sobre el bastón, Padma movía la boa de plumas y Ginny seguía bailando con el guante.

_Giuchie, Giuchie, Ya Ya Dada (Da Daeaea Yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, Ya Ya Here (Ooh)  
Mocha Choca Lata Ya Ya (Yea)  
Creole Lady Marmalade _

Voulez Vous Coucher Avec Moi Ce Soir (Ce Soir)  
Voulez Vous Coucher Avec Moi (All My Sistas Yea)  
Voulez Vous Coucher Avec Moi Ce Soir (Ce Soir)  
Voulez Vous Coucher Avec Moi (C'Mon! Uh

_Lee:  
Ginny...(Oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Luna... (Lady Marmalade)  
Padma...(Hey Hey! Uh Uh Uh Uh...)  
Hermione...(Oh Oh Oooo)  
Rot Wailer Baby...(Baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor Here..._

Mientras Lee las iba nombrando, ellas se iban sujetando a él de distintas formas: Ginny se arrodilló y se abrazó a su pierna derecha, Luna se apoyó en su espalda y jugueteó con sus rastas, Padma le quitó el sombrero con un movimiento rápido y se lo puso mientras se apoyaba en su pierna izquierda, y finalmente Hermione le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla (que hizo sonreír aún más a Lee, pero que cabreó mucho a... ya sabéis quien no??) y apoyándose sobre su torso y pasando una mano por su pecho, la prefecta y las demás cantaron el único estribillo que les quedaba y que hizo las delicias de TODOS los chicos allí presentes.

_Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-Ah......_

Cuando la actuación terminó, los aplausos, silbidos y piropos, fueron tantos que el Gran Comedor parecía a punto de venirse abajo. Las chicas sonrieron pícaramente mientras muchos pedían otra canción a gritos (incluyendo a Remus, quien lamentaba profundamente que su amigo Sirius se hubiese perdido una actuación que él recordaría el resto de su vida), pero ellas tenían bastante decidido lo que hacer, y cuando Hermione caminó lenta pero con paso firme hasta donde se encontraba Ron, incluso los gemelos habrían deseado estar en su lugar.

Hermione se plantó justo delante de Ron y todas las cabezas del Gran Comedor se volvieron a mirarlos. La prefecta sujetó la corbata de Ron y lo atrajo hacia sí, provocando que éste se levantara y quedara a tan sólo unos centímetros de la chica (N/As: imaginaos la cara de Ronnie... ¬¬).

-¿Dime, te has portado mal, Ronnie? –susurró ella con voz peligrosa y sensual mientras agitaba la fusta.

Ron estaba tan impresionado que no sabía que decir.

-¡¡Dí que sí!! –gritaron Lee, Seamus, Dean, y Neville a la vez, con evidente nerviosismo. Hermione los miró y sonrió peligrosamente, con lo que los chicos estuvieron a punto de desmayarse.

-Sí... –susurró Ron con voz ronca y besando a Hermione. Pero Hermione lo apartó suavemente y sujetándolo por la corbata se lo llevó escaleras arriba ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

-Oh, tío... –dijo Dean mirando de forma soñadora el corsé de Hermione –lo que hubiera dado yo porque me preguntara si me había portado mal...

Seamus estaba a punto de contestar, cuando una enorme boa de plumas azules se enrolló sobre su cabeza y lo obligó a mirar hacia atrás. Padma le sonrió y quitó la boa bruscamente, echando a andar hacia la salida mientras le lanzaba miradas a Seamus que éste supo interpretar bien, porque se levantó rápidamente y salió tras la chica casi corriendo.

Harry buscó a Ginny con la mirada, y cuando giró la cabeza un guante de encaje le cayó sobre el rostro. Ginny lo besó muy despacio y le susurró al oído:

-Ven a quitarme el otro si te atreves...

Por lo que Harry no tuvo más remedio que levantarse, sujetar a Ginny por la cintura y seguirla escaleras arriba, mientras el resto de los Weasley los miraba sin saber qué hacer.

Cuando Harry y Ginny desparecieron, todos los presentes se giraron a mirar a Luna. Ante el asombro de todos los presentes, la chica se encaminó hacia Lee, lo atrajo hacia sí, le besó y dijo simplemente:

-Gracias, Lee, eres un cielo. –Después miró al resto de chicos, sonrió pícaramente y adoptando una pose de chica buena, dijo -¿Es que nadie va acompañarme a mi sala común?

Al instante casi medio centenar de chicos se pegaban codazos, patadas y puñetazos por llegar primeros adonde estaba Luna, quien se alejó diciendo:

-Tranquilos... si hay para todos...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_  
_-Uuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Esta noche aquí va a haber tema...¬¬ Que alguien saque los extintores, por favor!!

-Este capítulo nos ha quedado un poco... ¡ejem! ¿no crees Nagini?

-No, Nacilme, este capítulo está muuuuuy bieeeeen jijijijiji Esas chicas en plan dominadoras abosolutas uhhhhhhhh!!

-En realidad.. ¡¡a mí también me encaaaaaaanta!! ¡¡Es súper sexyyyyyyy!!

-Creo que incluso supera a Remsie en la Harley... ¬¬

-Y eso que Remsie... estaba un rato bueno... O.o

-Ayyyyyyyyyyy "Nagini babea pensando en Remus en la Harley con esa camiseta negra ajustada, mientras a Nacilme se le va el pensamiento hacia cierto rubio toooodo mojado"

-Bueno, que queremos rewiews!!

-Sí, asi que dadle al botoncito azul y esperadnos en el próximo capítulo, donde habrá competición cantarina!!!

-PERO DEJAD REWIEWS!!!! ( YA SABEIS TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR A 10 XA QUE PODAIS LEER EL MARAVILLOSO SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!!!!!!)

Nagini86 y Nacilme-Black

Administradoras de la Orden de los Weasley.


End file.
